Little Bird
by Kiryal
Summary: Geishas are forbidden to love. Shinobis are obliged to hide their feelings. But when her emerald eyes met his onyx gaze, they felt like they knew each other from a long time. Loving in times of war is always troublesome. [SasuSaku, AU, Era of the Warring Kingdoms]
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

Hello there! Here's my second project. Geishas and shinobis, a delightful combination. I uploaded the prologue just to check if you guys like it.

Reviews are kindly welcome, I'd love to hear your opinions. Continue or delete?

* * *

It's a warm spring day. The soft sunlight baths the _okiya_, ther rooms are silent since the _maiko_ are still sleeping peacefully. There's only one girl awake, the sound of the _samishen_ fills the beautiful garden. Her long hair falls down her back, a cascade of delicate cherry blossom waves frames her heartshaped face. Bright green eyes look down at the instrument, like a kitten would look a toy. And she actually resembles a cat, an elegant, pretty cat. But if you look at her closely, a nostalgic aura embraces her little body. How can an eighteen year old girl look so sad?

"Sakura-sama. Okaa-san told me to find you." A female voice surprises her.

A young_ shikomi_ is looking at her with almost reverence and her pleading eyes bring a small smile to the pink haired girl's rosy lips.

"Tell the _maiko_ to come to my room. And bring my crimson kimono."

The young girl nods and hurries down the corridor, disappearing inside a room. Sakura gets up lazily. She needs to get prepared for tonight.

While Chiyo and Izumi bring the clothes and the make-up to her boudoir, Sakura remembers her phase as a mere apprentice. It was difficult, to complete all her tasks and have a relaxing time the same day. More that 5 hours of sleep was a dream she never achieved. But unlike the clumsy _maikos_ that get to help her today, she was smart and hard-worker, and that won her a chance to learn from her _nee-san_, the legendary geisha Konan. Sakura shakes her head, amused by her thoughts. _"If only Konan-sama could see me now."_ Her _nee-san _only made one mistake -she fell in love. And geishas are forbidden to fall in love with someone that is not her _danna_, the man that maintains them.

"Sakura, hurry up. The carriage won't wait for you."

Tsunade-sama, the Okaa-san of her _okiya_, is leaning against the doorframe. She's a strong woman, and her permanent scowl shows how severe she can be with weak girls -her beautiful and young face is only a diversion from her true power. It's not rare to see hard punishements on the courtyard to girls who didn't take care enough to bring her sake in good conditions or because they spoke in a louder voice than she allowed them. Tsunade-sama is feared, but Sakura is charming enough to control her bad moods.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura nods.

She brushes her long hair and braids it in a loose but perfect bun, embroiding it with floral hairpins. Her face gets even paler when she applies the foundation, since it's made of talcum powder. She uses a khol pencil to draw black lines around her green eyes, and her lips wear a bright red color. To finish it, a bit of blusher on her cheeks. That's the way that a geisha gets ready to impress her clients. She smooths the skirt of her crimson kimono and smiles to the atonished _maiko_.

"I hope you learned what I did. One day you will be the ones looking like this at your mirror."

Most of the girls that live in the _okiya_, learning to become a geisha one day, are orphans, just like Sakura. She was extremely lucky to be discovered by Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of Hashirama -the Senju leader. Who knew that a little scared girl would be so suitable to learn medical _ninjutsu_?

"Sakura-sama, the carriage is ready!" A _shikomi_ announces.

And then, the youngest and most beautiful geisha in the Land of Fire leaves her _okiya_. What people might not know is that this cute girl is not so defenseless. There are two daggers tied to her tights and a few smoke bombs in a bag hidding inside her _obi_. Her hair is pink but she knows how to hide it with a _henge no jutsu. _Sakura, 'The Nightingale', is secretly under the protection of the Senju clan. And she has a mission for tonight.

* * *

"I heard you got hurt in the battle." Uchiha Madara's voice is apathetic. His eyes lazily drift through a map like he's searching something.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, but our sensor division didn't tell us in time. There was nothing we could do."

"Nothing you say, huh." Madara lets out a bitter, dry laugh, and narrows his eyes dangerously. "I knew your brother could have done it better, but I still trusted in you." He lets his callous fist fall on the table. "And yet you lose another village."

"Uncle, I-"

"You are on probation for two months from this moment on. I won't risk another battle just because you think you are experienced enough. Dismissed."

He then leaves his uncle's office, his fists clenched tightly, a scowl on his face. Why does it always end on his brother? Since he was a kid, Itachi was always the best. And he was tired of living under his shadow. Why is it so hard to show everybody that he is a great _shinobi_?

He's the second best _shinobi_ in the Uchiha family, and he has proven it. His _doujutsu_, his _taijutsu_, his _genjutsu_, his _ninjutsu_. A three hour daily training keeps him strong and agile. His name is feared in the battlefield and every other Uchiha respects him. He's so angry that he involuntarily activates his Sharingan. Being an Uchiha sometimes is a tough job.

When he was little, he used to envy the common civilians. They lived peacefully, rising rice and having children, maintaning a cozy house, being friends with the rest of the village. But he was born in a _shinobi_ family, and he would never regret it. Uchiha's love their family, and they would do anything to protect each other.

Uchiha Sasuke is the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, and he _is obliged_ to be perfect. He might be one day the Head of the Family.

The Uchiha's compound is huge. It takes him fifteen minutes to reach the training grounds. There are his cousins Obito and Shisui laughing calmly and throwing _shurikens_ to a post like if they are playing. And he secretly wishes he could be like them. They don't come from the principal family and they can take their lives easier. Obito got engaged to a _kunoichi_ two months ago and he seemed the happiest person in the world. Sasuke couldn't even dream about that. He would end up marrying a random female cousin by Madara's order to keep safe the Sharingan legacy. Two years more and he will be twenty, the ideal age to get married in his family.

He's not in the mood to talk to anyone so he just decides to keep walking, until a well-known voice surprises him.

"Sasuke, why are you so angry?"

His older brother, the perfect _shinobi_, is looking at him with concern in his eyes. Both brothers have similar appearances. Black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. While Itachi prefers it long and tied on a ponytail, Sasuke was born with natural spiky hair on the back of his head, and he lets his long bangs frame his handsome face.

"Did Uncle talk to you?"

"Hn." Sasuke looks away, he's not interested on talking.

"I just had a conversation with him."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. _"What is all this about?" _He knows that Itachi loves him and that he has always tried to make his life easier, but Sasuke doesn't trust Madara. After Fugaku and Mikoto -his parents- died on the endless war versus the Senju clan, his uncle Madara took the power again and the battles turned even more vicious. Madara is a person born to fight -as long as he gets what he needs, he doesn't care about the method.

"He put me under probation." Sasuke can taste the bitterness of his words.

"But I got to make a deal with him." Itachi smiles when Sasuke's eyes widen. "You got a mission tonight. If you succeed, you will be back to the battlefield."


	2. Ichi

**Author's note:**

Woah thanks for the great feedback guys, your encouraging helped me to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Tell me what do you think about it in a review please.

* * *

Geishas cannot walk at a normal pace. They wear _geta_ -wooden sandals- and so their steps have to be small. Sakura mastered the art of walking during five months when she was thirteen. Now she moves gracefully, almost like she is levitating. Walking is not the only thing she had to learn. Becoming a geisha was indeed one of the hardest jobs to do. She remembers watching her _onee-san_ Konan playing the _shamisen_ and serving tea to her _danna_. Her dream finally came true when Konan told her she was ready and led her to her first solo performance.

The streets are not that crowded. Konoha is still a young city and people tend to stay at home. They take the most peaceful streets to the temple, Sakura does not want to meet anyone. That would make her even more late. The _maikos _hurry behind her. Chiyo and Izumi have the task to accompany her to the meeting with the rest of the geishas. Sakura can hear their excited talk, her full lips curve in a sweet smile.

"S-sakura-sama?" Izumi asks shyly. It's a great honor to walk behind the Nightingale.

"Yes, Izumi-chan?"

"Could y-you tell us what are you going to do tonight?"

"Izumi! Don't ask her so directly!" Chiyo's highpitched voice makes Sakura laugh softly.

"S-sorry Sakura-sama!" Izumi hurries to apologize. "I didn't m-mean too-"

"It is fine, Izumi-chan." Sakura ruffles her hair delicately. "I am going to meet some very important men, and I will try to make a great deal for the _okiya_."

"Are they business men?" Chiyo asks curiously. "Or are they from the royalty?"

"Don't be so nosy, Chiyo-chan." Sakura's eyes spark at the sight of the temple. "Geishas must know when to stop asking."

Chiyo blushes but frowns, and Izumi lets out a playful laugh. Sakura likes to teach her favorite _maikos_. Maybe one day she will get to be one of the girl's _onee-san_. _"But that time is still far away from the present." _

Tonight she has her first mission, but she obviously cannot tell the girls about it. It is a secret between Tsunade-sama and her. The Senju woman has put his trust on Sakura, and she cannot fail her. It is not her first party as a geisha, but it actually is her first event as a _kunoichi_.

Sakura is nervous though. Her legs tremble a bit whenever she feels the cold steel of her hidden weapons. She keeps thinking about how to perform medical _jutsu_ and the seals for her Suuiton _ninjutsu_. All her training will be a waste of if she does not succeed at the party.

When they finally arrive to the shintoist temple, the two little girls say goodbye to Sakura and wish her luck, their childlike eyes still amazed at the pinkette's beautiful crimson _kimono_. An old man greets her at the entrance, sitting on a wooden chair. His red and orange uniform shows his monk status, his wrinkles stretch when he grins at the girl.

"Sakura-sama." The old man bows his head.

"Hiruzen-san." Sakura nods and smiles softly. "I guess the rest are already inside?"

"They have been waiting for a few minutes. Ino-sama might be a little anxious already."

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke enters his rooms, he notices the deep blue _kimono_ on his _futon_. It is a simple outfit, with dark grey, wave-like patterns. As plain as it might seem, it suddenly looks beautiful when he sees the Uchiha fan sewn on it's back. He throws it on and steps in his _geta_. The mirror shows him a tall, dark haired young man. His onyx eyes stare at him through the crystal, his hands try to fix his hair up. He then remembers what her mother used to say. _"She would ruffle it because she likes it messy."_ The ghost of a small smile crosses his mouth, but it disappears when he hears the door knock.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Itachi's voice is soft. "We have to go now."

"Hai, nii-san."

Sasuke frowns at the mirror one more time. _"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am a shinobi. I will honor my parents."_

Itachi is waiting for him outside the main house, his ponytail well braided and the same kimono as Sasuke. He smiles softly at his little brother and they walk together to the entrance of the Uchiha compound in a comfortable silence. The weight of his _katana_ -the mighty Kusanagi- reassures him on his duty. He wears it hooked on his obi, his hand reaches often for it, almost with reverence. It is his most precious possession.

Madara greets them at the main door of the Uchiha compound. He's wearing the same black _kimono_ as the brothers, but his has leaf-like crimson pattern. The wind moves gracefully his long, wild hair.

"Itachi, Sasuke." He nods, his eyes narrow at Sasuke. "I guess you are wondering why I required you to wear a _kimono_."

"Hn." Sasuke answers. Of course he is wondering, but he _totally not_ a nosy little boy.

"Well." Madara starts walking, his nephews follow him closely. "We are attending an event."

Sasuke's eyes widen a little. It's been ages since the last time he had been to an event. He was seven years old when their parents died, so after that he went 'full hermit mode', only leaving the compound if it was an order from his uncle. _"Itachi already knew about this. That's why he is still so quiet."_

"We all know that the Uchiha signed a peaceful agreement with the Senju clan to stop the war." Madara's voice is serious, always strict. "But this peace is fragile. I am meeting the Uzumaki clan head tonight to get to know the ones that are allied with Hashirama."

"And what is my job, Uncle?" Sasuke asks losing his patientce.

"Not so fast, Sasuke." Madara orders scowling. "You might be the head of the clan one day, and you need to know how politics actually are. Tonight's meeting is supposed to be calm, an oportunity to enjoy ourselves since we even paid some geishas to entertain us."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at that. The word geisha remembers him of something that he really doesn't want to think about right now. However, he's never actually seen one of those 'entertainers', and he can't help but to grow curious about them.

"The thing is..." Madara's voice gets even deeper. "We recently received some information from our spies. The Senju clan does not trust us -just as we do not trust them- and there might be a Senju infiltrator to gather information aswell as to try something on us."

They arrive to a simple carriage with the Uchiha fan painted on it. Obito and Shisui -Madara's personal guard- greet them with a nod. Madara turns his head to Sasuke, a dangerous scowl on his face.

"Your job is to discover the spy, and kill him."

* * *

"I cannot wait anymore!" Ino's voice is a pain for the rest of the group. "I have been told that those Uchihas are pretty damn handsome. Which one of them should I ask to become my _danna_?"

"Ino you just cannot ask a man to be your _danna_." Sakura sighs. "Your _okaa-san_ is the one that has to make the deal."

"But I do not want to be with a random man." Ino scowls. "I want a tall, strong Uchiha who can kiss me properly and will not oogle me while drinking sake."

Sakura decides not to answer them. They are minutes away from the _ryoriten_ and Ino is being too obnoxious for her. Not like Sakura is calmer. She is constantly trying not to shiver, Tsunade's voice echoes in her mind like a prayer. _"Do not even dare to screw it up Sakura." _Ino wears an outrageously beautiful blue kimono just like the color of her eyes, his blonde hair braided the same way as Sakura's. The pinkette does not really know how they became friends. She supposes that it happened because both of them are young and alone in a city full of dangerous people.

"Alright, it is time to go in, Sakura." Ino says grinning. "I can almost smell the handsomeness!"

The _ryoriten_ is half empty and the owner leads the young geishas to a private room. They wait behind the bamboo door, smoothing their _kimonos_. Sakura takes a deep breath and nods. _"I will succeed."_

"You are so lucky that your _okaa-san_ brought you here to find your _danna_." Ino whispers to her friend. "Even if they are as evil as people says, they are still the hottest men alive! I also want to have an Uchiha _danna_!"

The hallway is lighted softly and Sakura can see her own shadow. She is too little, her skin too pale, her hands too delicate. _"What if I cannot-"_

Ino suddenly slides the bamboo door and gently pushes Sakura in.

"Ohayo!" Ino greets sweetly. "I hope we didn't make you wait too much for us!"

Sakura knows she should say something but her body is frozen. She can't say a single thing when she sees _his_ face and _his _eyes. He sure has grown up, but his dark hair remains the same, his bangs framing his pale, aristocratic features. And she can tell by his widen eyes that he remembers her too.

_"Remember your mission, Sakura. Let an Uchiha be your _danna_ and kill the youngest heir."_


	3. Ni

**Author's note:**

Longer chapter this time since I got such awesome feedback.

Let me know what you think about this one in a review, it helps me a lot to improve my writing.

I listened to some 'ehru' songs while building this chapter, I recomend you to listen to it.

-Hope you all recognise the song in this chapter :3-

* * *

He carefully watches _her_. Green eyes, pink hair, pale skin. It only brings him memories from the past; pictures of a burning village, the smell of blood and a little girl crying for help. _"Tonight is not a night for memories."_

His eyes follow every movement she makes. Her soft hands tremble slightly when his uncle Madara empties his cup of sake and smirks at her, waiting for more. Madara has laid his eyes on her, on the pretty, cat-like girl. But Madara is the predator, and she now is only a scared kitten. And Sasuke cannot stand it, because he feels like he needs to protect her.

Sasuke now realises how beautiful she has grown up and he wishes to see her face beneath all that makeup. She's wearing a crimson _kimono_ that suits her little, curvy body, and he knows that it matches his Sharingan color.

It bothers him that she tries so stubbornly to avoid his eyes, but he knows that she does it for their best. She is a geisha, the so-called 'Nightingale', and he is an Uchiha and probably the next heir. Any kind of relationship would be impossible, so he really appreciates that she does not talk to him, that she stays on the other side of the table. It would be impossible to keep his feelings at bay if her forest greet eyes met his onyx orbs while saying his name.

"Uchiha-kun, are you enjoying the night?" The blonde geisha sits next to him again and beams at him.

"Hn."

The young Uchiha is not stupid. He knows that this girl -not like he bothered with learning her name- is trying to flirt with him, and that makes him utterly uncomfortable. His social skills are practically non-existent so he doesn't really understand women. His life is about training and spending time with his family. Women never appeared inside his mind, and he didn't want any distractions either. _"I just need to keep improving as a shinobi"._

But that blonde geisha is not taking the 'I'm really not interested in you'-hint. She smiles again at him, cheekily showing off her neck while pouring him some sake, so he would take a peek at her creamy skin. Sasuke shots her a deathly glare, but she just giggles._"Why won't she understand that I don't like her?"_

"Aw, Uchiha-kun!" She giggles playfully again. "You are such a meanie!"

"Sasuke is only a little boy." His slightly inhebriated cousin Shisui laugs and then he sits the blonde geisha on his lap. "Don't you prefer a man?"

"But Shisui-kun!" The blonde giggles again. "I thought you had already forgotten about me!"

"I would never." His cousin smirks at her, and Sasuke finds the scene nauseating.

"Sasuke is not here to play, Shisui." Madara's deep, raspy voice fills the room. "He is under probation."

Sasuke slightly nods. He has a mission for tonight, but there haven't been any clues abou the Senju spy. There were only the Uchiha and the Uzumaki inside the room. The Senju allies are Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Nagato, two powerful _shinobis_. Sasuke doesn't personally know either of them, but Naruto -the blond loudmouth- seems to be friendly enough. He's also eighteen, and he has also lost his parents to the war. Sasuke might not like it, but it's the first time he has met someone so similar to him, yet so different.

"I'll go outside for a while." Sasuke suddenly says, getting up and grabbing his katana.

The room is too filled with happy voices and the smell of sake. He notices forest green eyes watching his back, but he just slides the door and lets the cold air clean his face. Madara has already talked to the Uzumaki, and they agreed on being allies too. Naruto, the Uzumaki's heir, is not something to be taken so lightly though. His Uncle openly underestimates him, and it is not good that Madara shows off his incredibly swollen ego. The blond _shinobi _has some hidden power, something Sasuke can't tell, and that's definetly what they have to take care of.

Sasuke takes a few steps into the _ryoriten_'s garden and stays still, letting the moonlight bath his dark hair, but keeping his eyes alert. He can't forget about his mission.

"Yo." A male voice greets him.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke nods.

"We shouldn't have such formalities. We're only eighteen after all." Naruto shruggs. He speaks like nothing that he says is a big deal, and Sasuke somewhat envies his light spirit. "Weren't you having fun? Those geishas are pretty beautiful, your Uncle sure has good taste. The Nightingale has only been to a handful parties."

Sasuke refuses to talk. Why should he be so familiar with a boy he just met? His fingers graze his _Kusanagi_. Naruto seems to sense his concern.

"You don't need to act like the great Uchiha Sasuke, heir of the Uchiha clan, with me." Naruto laughs softly. "I know how the pressure feels. Being alone sucks, right?"

"You know nothing about me." Sasuke says nonchalantly.

"I don't say this because I pity you." Naruto steps next to him. His sparkling, blue pools gaze at the starry sky. "You probably love your family more than anything, just like me. But you still have them here, unlike me." His smile turns a little sad, and Sasuke wonders why is the blond so open to him. "I just feel that we would make a great team together."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sasuke says annoyed, trying to avoid Naruto's familiarity.

"Because I don't like your uncle. He is brutal, and he likes tyranny. I want to avoid blood-baths at all costs, even if I have to deal with people like him, no offence." The blond's voice turns into a whisper. "And I accepted the allies proposal because you are different, and you could really help me out on keeping this 'peace'."

"You didn't ever meet me before this meeting." Sasuke glares at him.

"I knew what I needed to know when I looked at you." Naruto shruggs and laughs casually. "Should we spar any day soon?"

"Hn." Sasuke lets his lips curve into the smallest smile. It's time to go back in the room. He now needs to check up on _her_.

* * *

"Welcome back Sasuke, Uzumaki-san." The older Uchiha, the one with the ponytail and the gentle smile, greets the boys when they come back in the room.

"Uzumaki-san? Hell, no!" The blond boy laughs. "Just call me Naruto, Itachi-san. It's the name that my mother gave me, and I like to remember it."

Sakura watches them as they both sit down on their cushions. Sasuke stays silent like he's been the whole night, while Naruto starts talking in a lively way with Itachi.

She has been trying her best to keep herself away from Sasuke. When those onyx eyes grew wider, she knew that he had also recognised her. And it is painful, not being able to even say a word to him. It is like being a caged bird.

She wants to ask him what has he been up to all these years, if life treated him well, if he finally found the happiness he desired so much. But just looking at his stoic face, she knows that he hasn't had an easy time. Sasuke has grown up and is now a handsome, tall man, a really really handsome man that turns her stomach in a bunch of playful butterflies.

The thought of her mission suddenly kicks into her brain. She hasn't succeeded yet to anything. She doesn't have an Uchiha as her _danna_. She doesn't know who the heir is. Sakura can only pray that Sasuke stays out both of her missions.

Sakura briefly looks at Ino. Her blonde friend acts playfully and pulls up an admirable job. They both know that Ino is not acting as a geisha should act, but they also know that Madara didn't pay for a _formal party_. Ino has met Uchiha Shisui before, and she knows what men like them want. It is a shame that the best geishas in Konoha end up behaving like mere toys just because Uchiha Madara ordered it. She should be dancing with her beautifully decorated fans and doing the tea ceremo-

"Oi, Sakura-chan." She hears Madara's deep, authoritarian voice.

She forces her lips to curve into a sweet smile even when her eyes show her true inner feelings. Uchiha Madara knows that she is scared to be in this party, and it somehow amuses him. He gives her a smirk. _"And to think that I, the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, is scared to face some slightly inhebriated man."_ But actually it was _him_, the boy that helped her when she lost everything, the one that had her utterly shocked. Why did she have to find Sasuke here of all places?

"Your Okaa-san is always talking about your beautiful voice." Madara points to a little, brown painted _shamisen_. "Why don't you show it to us? We would _love_ to listen to you."

Sakura peeks at Ino, her confused green eyes pleading her to find an excuse. Her friend nods in understandment.

"Uchiha-san, she is quite uninspired right now. She hasn't been able to practice for three days because of a bad cold." Ino says sweetly while replenishing Madara's cup of sake.

"C'mon, little girl. I just want to hear your voice." Madara ignores Ino's excuse. "I thought you were called 'The Nightingale' for something."

"Sakura-chan, I'd to like to hear a song too!" Naruto says. He beams at her, and her heart suddenly feels warmer. She doesn't know him very well, but she has been told that he is kind to geishas.

"Sakura-san, it'd be a pleasure listening to you tonight." Itachi's gentle voice surprises her. His dark eyes smile at her.

Obito and Shisui agree too, and so does Nagato nodding lightly. Everyone is looking at her with anticipation. Everyone but _him_. His beautiful, onyx eyes rest on his cup of sake. He says nothing, and she then gives in.

"Hai." Sakura mutters and carefully grabs the _shamisen_. "Would you like any song in particular, Uchiha-san?"

"Whatever you feel right now, sweetie." Sakura slightly flinches at the nickname, but nods.

She grabs the ivory _bachi_ and starts trying out some random notes till she finds the inspiration she needs. Since Sakura can't talk to _him_, she will make the music talk for her. Her eyes find his, and then her voice appears softly.

_Home is behind the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_

When her voice disappears, the only thing that matters for Sakura is those widened onyx pools. _"I hope you remember me too, Sasuke." _She suddenly hears some applauses, they make her come back to the real world. Ino has concern in her eyes, so does Naruto, but everyone is delighted.

"You sure have a beautiful voice, little Nightingale." Madara praises her with a smirk.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grins at her. "You really are talented."

"I enjoyed the song, Sakura-san." Itachi gently smiled at her. "I guess it means something special to you."

Sakura blushes a little bit and shooks her head. Her lips curve into a sweet smile once again.

"I am glad that you all liked it." She bows her head politely.

"Now, now, now, my friends." Madara calls their attention. "The party is coming to an end and I must say that I still have something in mind." He clears his throat when the silence fills the room. "It is true that I _wanted _to meet you, Naruto, Nagato-san, but I also had another plan." His severe eyes lay on Sakura, and she inwardly shivers. "You might ask yourselves why did I pay for the youngest and most famous geisha in Konoha."

"Uchiha-san, I'm only a little girl." Sakura says softly, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"Yes, but you are such a _talented_ little girl."

Then Sakura realises it. He knows _something, _maybe not the whole truth about her, but definetly _something_. And he is going to take care of it. Her heart clenches with fear, she is in a room full of Uchiha wolves waiting for the cute kitten to become vulnerable. _"If I could only trust Sasuke."_ Her eyes quickly peek at him, but he seems to be pensive like he has been the whole night. Sakura grazes the daggers on her tights trying to boost some confidence into her.

"It would be a waste to let you spend your time with some random man from some random clan. You deserve someone powerful to protect you and make sure that you are safe." His deep voice seems to caress her skin. "Someone like _me._"

_"Is he asking me to-?"_

"I'll talk tomorrow morning to your Okaa-san. She will be glad to accept me as your _danna_."

_"No, no, no, no, no-"_

"That will not be possible, Uncle." A male voice suddenly emerged from the shadows.

Just when her world is about to fall appart, Sasuke opens his mouth and frowns at his Uncle. The older Uchiha seems amused at his nephew's reaction. Everyone in the room stares at the trio, no one dares to break into the tense conversation.

"And would you tell me why, my dear Sasuke?" Madara's voice is playful, and that makes it even scarier.

"Because I already decided that _I _will be her _danna_." Sasuke's face remains stoic.

"Oh, you already _decided_." Madara smirks, his eyes hiding something. "Well, then you can take the little girl. I have Sayuri-chan after all." He then looks at Sakura, who is too shocked to even think. "What do you say, Sakura-chan? Do you want the Uchiha heir to be your _danna_?" His dark, cynic laugh reaches her ears. "Not like you could choose something else either."

Everything clicks into Sakura's mind.

Sasuke, the Uchiha's _heir_, just declared his intentions of becoming her _danna._

How could she kill the boy that helped her back then when everything she had was shattered and destroyed? She still remembers those gentle, black eyes.

_"My name is Sasuke. What is your name?"_

_"I don't-... I don't have a name."_

When she first accepted to learn the geisha job, she knew it would be hard. She _actually knows_ that it keeps being hard even when you understand the ceremonies and the music, the clothing and the makeup, the relationships and the parties. Being a geisha is the hardest job a girl could have, because geishas can't have their own destiny. And she is starting to understand how painful can that be.


	4. San

Hey guys! Sorry for being so late. Thanks for the great feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter aswell, even if it is a little bit short.

Please leave me your opinion in a review.

* * *

The lights are soft and the room is filled with smoke. A dark crimson rug covers the wooden floor, some floral paintings hanging on the creamy walls welcome him. Tsunade is sitting behind an old desk, holding a cigarrette and reading some scrolls. He lingers a little watching the room. It looks that everything in there is too worn out, too ancient. But then she suddenly moves her eyes to him, and he can't help smirking at her scowling features.

"Tsunade-san." Madara bows his head slightly, not losing eyecontact with the blonde lady. "You are as beautiful as ever."

"Save your sweet words for someone else, Madara." Her voice is vicious, like everything in her. "I know what you are here for."

"Oh, is that so? You even forgot the formalities." Madara sighs dramatically. "Do you like my name that much?"

"Don't test my patientce." She spats and switches all her attention to the Uchiha. "Now tell me. What interest could the Uchiha's youngest heir have on my geisha?"

Madara laughs softly and takes a second to appreciate the woman he has infront of him. The mighty Tsunade. Nobody knows where she comes from or what clan she was born in, but she couldn't be any more interesting. Tsunade has never revealed her age, and Madara has always imagined grazing her velvety skin or her childlike blonde pigtails. She often tricks people with her stunning beauty, but Madara has also seen her destroy a small house with a single punch.

"Well, as you see, Sasuke is an eighteen year old boy. And, as you can also see, young boys like young girls. I think it is pretty simple for you to understand." Madara takes a few steps until he is right infront of Tsunade's desk.

"Do not even try to disrespect me in my own office, Madara." Tsunade growls, a dangerous look in her hazelnut brown eyes.

"I just came here for the agreement with Sakura's beloved Okaa-san. Or perhaps... would you like to deny your little girl to a rich powerful heir?" Madara laughs sarcastically and speaks before Tsunade opens her mouth to growl at him. "We both know that your _okiya_ it is not that... wealthy. All I am asking for is a profitable contract for both of us. Let my nephew have the girl, and you will receive plenty of money to continue this... business."

"You think you can fool me, but you cannot hide your plans from me." Tsunade sighs deeply. "I will let Sasuke have Sakura, but anything more." The Okaa-san scowls at him. "And if I notice anything -whatever it might be- that could harm Sakura, I will come after you."

"Sounds fine to me." Madara smirks and picks a thin brush. "Where do I have to sign?"

One hour later, Uchiha Madara is returning to his family compound. His lips are curving into a winning, vicious smile. Wasting a little bit of money is nothing compared to the satisfaction he's feeling right now.

He could not care less about Sasuke's feelings, or that girl's situation. Why did his nephew want to be her _danna_? That's none of his business -right now, at least.

His mind is full of thoughts about killing Senju Hashirama's grand-daughter, the once known as the most powerful _kunoichi_. Madara will start taking her life piece by piece. First her apprentice, then the _okiya_, then her life. And the Senju clan will finally disappear.

But for now, he will just play his own game. _"It is going to be fun."_

* * *

Blood, so much blood.

All she can see is red. Red stains on the girl's green kimono. Red streams running down her arms, her legs, her forehead.

It was an accident, she hears a woman say. _Where is Tsunade-san? I need Tsunade-san._

The early moning light breaks through the curtains that cover the small windows in the little clinic next to Sakura's _okiya_. Tsunade is the one that is usually there, taking care of some patients that need help. But today she's busy, so busy that Sakura is the one trying to channel her chakra before the girl runs out of the red liquid that keeps her alive.

With the help of a sharp kunai, the young medic geisha cuts open the simple kimono. The girl in her hards is a plain civilian, some unfortunate children who made a single mistake. She was hired by a noble in Suna to bring some groceries there, and now she is dying on the improvised operating table.

"Pinky-chan." The girl's mother can't stop sobbing. "My baby... My baby only had to do her job..."

Sakura breaths deeply and tries to smile comfortably to the woman.

"I will do all I can."

Her hands tremble when she channels the chakra blades. Her green glow can't reach the most damaged parts. Now she will have to open her stomach, and find the problem. Her injuries are bad. They beat her pretty hard. _Those soldiers, what the hell were they thinking? She is only a little girl..._

"Please, okaa-san. I need you to get out of here. You cannot see this."

The sun is falling down when she is finally sitting on a wooden bench. It's late summer and the breeze is still warm. Her hair falls down her back, and there is not a better feeling when she finally lets her toes graze the garden's grass. A lazy cicada sings hidden into the bushes filled with red roses, a little frog rests on the water lilies that adorn the little lake.

_"This must be what Sarutobi-san calls 'the paradise for the soul'"._

"Sakura! Here you are!" Ino's obnoxious voice wakes her up from her dream.

Sakura inwardly blames the careless _maiko _for letting Ino in her private garden. Her blonde friend and former geisha sits down next to Sakura and lets her feet free from her _geta_.

"Ahhh!" Ino lays down on the grass. "We finally have some time to relax."

Sakura remains silent but her peace has now been disturbed. She sighs. _"Can't I enjoy some free time on my own?"_

"Okaa-san told me about Tsunade-sama's deal with Uchiha Madara-san." Ino says, closing her eyes to avoid the morning bright light. "How are you feeling about it?"

"I guess it is my duty." Sakura smiles sadly. "Having a _danna_, taking care of him at the events... He looks like he is not rude. Maybe we will get along well."

"You should not fall in love with him."

It hits Sakura like a stab on her heart. She tries to laugh softly, and she lays down on the grass just like Ino. The sun baths her delicate legs and she enjoys the warm feeling.

"I know, don't worry. Konan-san taught me well."

"I somewhat envied you when my Okaa-san told me. An Uchiha _danna_, woah. That's some serious talk right here. But then... I don't know. I mean, it is great for the _okiya -_and for you too- because they are disgustingly rich but... You will give him everything, and he will just literally own you, but he will probably marry a rich girl and then he will have kids and... They are Uchiha's after all. I only know Shisui, but they are odd. They are kind of... dangerous" Ino sighs. "I'm sorry if I sound harsh but... I'm just worried about you."

"Ino, I already told you. It is my _job." _Sakura laughs lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. "It will not be anything personal. Trust me. I'm the famous Nightingale after all, aren't I?"

They remain silent for a while, just listening to the cicada and their own breathing sounds. Ino suddenly gets up and smiles awkwardly at Sakura.

"I have a meeting tonight. Some Konoha military forces hired me for a special event. A man named Sai -I think- is returning from a dangerous mission, and they want to celebrate his comeback."

"Have fun, then." Sakura smiles softly at her and waves a goodbye to her friend.

Only when she hears the bamboo door slide close, she lets the tears fall down her cheeks. Her body, her heart, her soul. Everything will be _his_. And what will she get in return? Golden coins and sadness.

Will she end up dying like the girl she tried to save this morning? Will she end up covered in blood just because she had to do her job? All she can pray to Kami-sama is a quick end if things end up bad.

Tsunade-san made it clear a few hours ago. Sakura is a geisha, and a medic _kunoichi_, and also a spy.

_Remember it, my apprentice. You will go with the boy, listen to everything those bloody Uchihas say and then you will tell me all of it. You will not use your strenght, nor risk your life. I need you here to save whoever needs us at the clinic._

But everytime she tries to get some confidence on her task, some dark eyes and a sweet, childlike voice come to her mind again. _Why did you choose me, Sasuke? What are you thinking?_

_"Your name is Sakura, and I will remember you every spring."_


	5. Yon

Hello there! Long chapter this time, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks A LOT for your reviews, your follows and favorites. Leave me your opinion in a review, please. They encourage me a lot.

I am also looking for a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, just message me. Thanks again guys!

(Correcting mistakes right now, thanks for pointing them out on the reviews!)

* * *

'Kusanagi'. That is the name of his _katana_. Sasuke grazes it's edge with his fingertips. The polished steel reflects the sun and his own black eyes. He cleans it thoroughly, erasing all the bloody stains but not everything disappears. His eyes narrow when he sees a little scratch. Even his _katana_ cannot survive entirely the horror of the war.

Sasuke sheaths his Kusanagi with a heavy sigh and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He is finally back at home. The fans painted on the Uchiha compound doors welcome him. Something into his heart softens and his breath relaxes. _Home_. He will be able to get off his torn and dirty clothes. His boots are practically brown with dust. He frowns. A hot bath and hours of sleep may not be enough to clean everything that is haunting his mind.

Four days raiding the surrouding villages with some of the Uchiha soldiers were enough for his young body. His uncle Madara does not understand what 'mercy' means and he stills claims the peasants to pay taxes for the lands and the houses that supposedly are in the Uchiha territories. And Sasuke actually wonders what those taxes are really about. Why do they have to pay for living on the lands they were naturally born? Why do they have to fear the Uchihas to the point of even hiding or running away? Sasuke quickly dismises these ideas. He needs to clear his mind before facing his uncle.

"Sasuke, I see you are back." Madara raspy voice surprises him when he enters the main house.

A swift darkness surrounds them. His uncle doesn't like opening the curtains. The shadows engulf the hall and Sasuke forces himself to face Madara's stern eyes.

"Uncle." Sasuke nods politely. "I wish to rest on my room for the rest of the day."

"Did you plan on avoiding me?" The oldest Uchiha laughs sarcastically. "Am I that scary, my nephew?"

Sasuke suddenly has the urge to demand explanations for what he had to do these four days, for the crying children and the horrified farmers, but he shuts up, because he is an Uchiha and he has to respect his Uncle's decisions -even if he feels like a very criminal.

"Well, I guess that you are off suspension. Sasuke, your _katana _is needed in our family, even if you are still young." His Uncle's eyes drift to the clear sky that peeks throught the open door, narrowing to avoid the unwanted sunrays, like he is thinking about something that utterly bothers him. His voice turns even more strict. "What do you want to do with that girl?"

Sasuke knows this moment was about to come. He breaths deeply, and lies.

"She is a _geisha_, Uncle. You already know what _geishas_ are for." His voice feels as cold as an icy stone -but Sasuke knows that his Uncle is not a fool.

"She is not what she appears to be." Madara's eyes supervise sternly Sasuke's face. "Do not make a fool of yourself for a pretty face and a pair of tits." His callous hand grabs his nephew's bruised arm, his voice turns to a dangerous threat. "You are an Uchiha, do you hear me? You little brat, do you think you can fool me? Do you think that I do not know why you chose to be her danna?" Madara's _mangekyo sharingan_ suddenly stabs Sasuke's eyes, and he has to make an effort not to shiver. "If you let anything important out of your mouth infront of her, I will make sure you end up like one those civilians you terrorized today. Do not even try to betray me. Understood?"

"Uncle, that is enough."

Sasuke turns his head in the direction of the familiar, manly voice that appears to be his savior, and so does Madara. Itachi is standing below the stairs, his arms crossed and a frown on his elegant brows. Sasuke's brother might be the kindest person in the world, but he might also be the scariest when mad.

Madara steps back from Sasuke, his own eyes narrowing too at the sight of Itachi. His _mangekyo sharingan _fades slowly, daring Itachi to say something more before murdering him.

"Sasuke did his work just fine. He needs to rest now." Itachi's voice resounds in the huge hall for the second time like a command.

Madara and Itachi's eyes clash, a dark battle which makes Sasuke even shudder a little. He cannot imagine what a fight between his uncle and his brother would be like, but he is sure that a lot of buildings would be destroyed. Itachi is the strongest and most intelligent _shinobi_ in his clan, but Madara is a _legend_. The only one who had faced Senju Hashirama and survived the fight, the only one who possesses the _mangekyo sharingan, _the only one able to summon a perfect _Susanoo_. Sasuke does not want to admit it but it scares him. _A lot_.

"You two, get out of my sight." Madara suddenly spats and leaves the hall.

Itachi then starts walking towards Sasuke's room and his little brother silently follows him, his soul still disturbed by the previous clash. They both stay quiet till Itachi closes the door and Sasuke falls on his bed, finally letting a deep sigh when his tired body crushes the mattress. His eyes scan the ceiling just trying to find something to calm him down. Itachi sits on a black chair near Sasuke's bed, his eyes kindly focusing on his worn out little brother.

"Are you _that_ tired?" Itachi mocks him with a light laughter.

"Hn." Sasuke frowns. _How can he be so light hearted after what just happened?_

"The cherryblossoms are growing nicely on the garden. Shisui is taking care of them everyday."

"I can stand by myself, Nii-san." Sasuke complains about what happened previously. He will never admit that he needs his brother help sometimes. _"I am a strong shinobi, I am an Uchiha."_

"No, I did not mean that you are weak, Sasuke. I just want you to be happy." Itachi makes a small pause. "It is what father and mother would have wanted."

Sasuke raises his head to look at him but his brother is now watching the cherryblossoms outside in the garden. His dark eyes are tired but soft. Mother. Father. His family. _How can he be so calm?_

"Oh, and you received a letter." Itachi continues talking, a smile reaches his lips. "A little, grumpy toad brought it today. I guess it is from your _kitsune_ friend."

"My friend?" Sasuke narrows his eyes. _I do not have any friends._

"Now go have a bath and rest." Itachi gets up and takes a few steps to the door. With a last smile he says enigmatically. "Uchihas are not warriors nor conquerors. Uchihas are a family. If someone does not behave like family to us, then he is not an Uchiha."

* * *

"Chiyo, where is the kimono?!" Sakura shouts to the _maiko_ that hurries in another room. The pink haired girl tries to calm down her trembling hands before placing the hairpins on her hair. "I have been waiting for ages!"

"I am so sorry, Sakura-sama!" Chiyo runs into Sakura's room with the ironed kimono. "I could not find it!"

"And where the hell is Izumi?" Sakura paints her lips red and stands up to wear her kimono. "She should already be here. I need the _khol_ for my eyes before leaving."

The pink haired _geisha _is not usually rude to the little _maikos _under her training, but today is not a common day. Today she needs to be _perfect_, and that is slowly getting on her nerves. She does not want to admit it, but she is growing up under Tsunade-sama's influence too much. It is on moments like this when she misses Konan-sama's the most. The blue haired woman was calm and she always knew what to do without raising her voice.

"Sakura, you are going to arrive late to the temple!" Tsunade-sama growls while entering the room.

The _okiya_ is under a huge chaos. It has been only a few hours since the infamous letter arrived hanging on a hawk's claws and Sakura is still shocked. She did not expect his first event as Sasuke's _geisha _so soon. Tsunade-sama made the deal official a week ago and the pink haired girl is still unsure about it. She clearly remembers Konan-san's lessons about taking care of a _danna _so the tea ceremony, the correct facial and physical expression and the _shamisen_ are the activities she has practised everyday until she ended up exhausted.

The letter is still on her _boudoir_. It is written in a restrained caligraphy. Short sentences. Cold words. She briefly imagines Sasuke moving a writing brush above the piece of paper with a frown. _"A party that Uzumaki Naruto organised." _Sakura knows about the Uzumaki-Uchiha peace deal, but when did the two boys get so close to each other? She also remembers that the dark haired Uchiha did not enjoy the last party he attended, so she cannot stop wondering what is all this about.

"Here, Sakura-sama!" Izumi stops by Sakura's door, still panting and sweating from running by Konoha's streets. "Your favorite store was closed so I-"

"Give it to me, fast." Sakura roughly takes the khol pencil from Izumi's hand.

"Sakura." Tsunade-sama says sternly, frowning and crossing her arms authoritarianly. "You already know what to do, don't you?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

The girl takes a last look at the mirror. She is a _geisha_. She is the Nightingale. _"My task is to memorize every single word that could be useful for Tsunade-sama and earn Sasuke's trust." _Her green eyes appear doubtful, not sure of what she has to do even if she knows it. She always tries to focus on her strenght, on her medical _ninjutsu_, on the way she saves people everyday at the clinic. But she has already lost three children this week and her hands, her legs, her cheeks, everything in her body appears weaker now. _"How can I save other people if I cannot save myself?"_

Half an hour later, Sakura walks under the _torii_ to reach the Water temple, since her _chakra _affinity is this very element. Sarutobi-san is already waiting for her by the entry. The young girl admires the beautiful architecture. An elegant red roof with gold details stands on huge, wooden pillars. Inside there is a simple, yet mesmerising altar made of stone, decorated with two statues of the sacred familiars that guard the temple. A pair of magnificent hawks watch over her when she smiles to the old monk.

"Good afternoon, Sarutobi-san." Sakura bowns her head as a sign of respect, and so does the man.

"You are a little bit late, as always." His face gets covered with wrinkles when he smiles.

"I had to help Tsunade-sama at the clinic." Sakura whispers before walking to the altar.

Sarutobi-san follows her after taking a piece of paper and a writting brush. The old man is under Tsunade-sama will. He has always helped the _okiya_ since it was Senju Hashirama who saved his clan and his own son from the war. And, somehow, he has grown fond of the kind girl that is now approaching the altar. A little pinkette whom Tsunade-sama rescued and brought to him so Sarutobi-san could teach her about 'the way of the soul'. It was him who performed the 'name ritual' when Sakura reached a reasonable age and when Konan-sama decided it was time for her to become a real _geisha_. A girl who came without a name -covered in bruises, starved to the bones, her soul broken and her eyes swollen from crying till the very dawn- is now a beautiful young woman ready to give her life for the _shinobi_ peace.

"Please, Kami-sama, I pray for a good night. I hope the party goes smoothly -no problems nor missunderstandings." Sakura whispers to the Water God's symbol -kneeling by the altar and closing her eyes- while Sarutobi-san writes her prayers on the paper. "Please Kami-sama, let me go back home after it is finished with a smile on my lips. Please Kami-sama, watch out for the clinic, the young _maikos_ and the young _shikomi_."

A cough behind her makes her eyes shot open. Sakura turns her head to the sound's direction and a dark aura waiting at the door welcomes her sight. _"Sasuke?"_

"Uchiha-san, this is a private rite. You should not be here." Sarutobi-san says politely even if his browns are frowning threatingly. He might be old now, but he has not forgotten about his _shinobi _skills.

"Hn." Sasuke scowls at them. "I do not want to be late."

Sarutobi-san is about to snap at him but Sakura raises, delicatedly smoothing her emerald green _kimono. _A golden dragon crawls from her legs to her back embroidered on the silk. Sasuke is also well dressed in her own black _kimono_ with the Uchiha fan on his back. His trademark hairstyle stands proudly, his skin looks pale and beautiful, but his black eyes dare Sakura to contradict his own words. If he feels something about seeing her for the first time after the _danna_ deal, he does not show it. However, swallowing her disappointment, Sakura forces herself to smile sweetly at her _danna_. Isn't it her job after all?

"I am ready to go, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke's scowl intensifies at the honorific following his name, knowing that Sakura is putting a large distance between them, but she does not mind at all. Sarutobi-san says goodbye to her, bowing politely, and watches her leave the temple.

Sasuke quickly falls into a fast pace to Konoha's streets and Sakura follows him a few steps behind the dark haired man. A deep silence engulfs the two of them, and she is afraid to break it, even if she feels that she needs to do it. What happened to their childhood dreams and games? What happened to those bright children who laughed and ate rice with their hands after playing with his brother's _kunai_?

Her eyes water a little bit when she remembers the day she left the village under Tsunade-sama's care. She also remembers Sasuke's kind tears when she said goodbye to him. Now there is only darkness on his featuress, the shadow of a boy who has grown up enduring a hard life, the scars of the war cover his aristocratic face.

Sakura snaps out of her memories when they reach the _ryoriten_'s door. Sasuke stops and checks the street, like a very spy would have done. The young girl now realizes where they have been walking to. A dirty narrow street full of brothels, dirty gambling houses and old, cheap _ryoritens_. The walls seems to squeeze her. She has never been to this part of Konoha, Konan-sama always warned her of these kind of places. So why would a rich, powerful heir like Sasuke bring her here?

"Naruto did not want anyone to notice this party." Sasuke says quietly like he is reading her mind.

Sakura slightly nods, avoiding his gaze. She nervously smooths her kimono once more. An old man enters a brothel, a prostitute winks her painted eye to the young, curious men that happen to walk by the small street, the smell of alcohol and opium poisons Sakura's lungs. _"I am a geisha. I am a kunoichi. I am an iryo shinobi."_ She can heal and she can fight, so why is Sakura so scared?

"You should not be afraid." Sasuke says, reading her mind once more. His eyes are glued to the _ryoriten_'s door, avoiding Sakura's widened eyes.

"I am not afraid, Sasuke-san." Sakura manages to mutter somehow and she is grateful that her voice sounds kind of determined. "Shall we go in?"

Then his eyes suddenly reach hers, and the world seems to stop for what seems an eterny to Sakura.

"I will protect you from now on, Little Bird." Sasuke says and slides the door open.


	6. Go

**Author's note**:

Hello there! Thanks for the great feedback, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please, leave me a review with your opinion, it helps me a lot.

Thanks to **Yui Himura **for being a fabulous beta reader :)

And hey, I'm loving Naruto Gaiden. Sarada is already my favorite character, she's so well designed and created. And the plot is so great, like so many questions and mystery...! I'm glad that the good ol' Kishi is back. I feel like in the early Naruto days, anxiously waiting for the manga!

* * *

Naruto is drinking _sake _with Sasuke on one side of the table. The blond young man cannot stop grinning at the young _geishas_ he hired while the girls play with his hair and compliment his hard body.

"You know, Jiraiya-sensei warned me about this." He says solemnly but he suddenly bursts into laughter. "But he sure taught me well on how to have fun!"

Sasuke takes another sip of his _sake_, slowly and carefully. The alcohol has clouded his mind a little bit and so he tries to steady his thoughts. He has already talked to Naruto about the plan. Making this reunion too serious would raise suspicious looks around them. Aren't they young men having fun? He hates having girls around him and he is glad that they stopped bothering him long ago. _"This is going just fine." _No one has discovered the true nature of their meeting, and that relaxes him. However, everything is going _too smooth_.

"I leave now, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." The white eyed man says and lifts up from his cushion.

"But Hyuuga-kun!" One of the young _geishas_ near Naruto pouts. "It is still early!"

Hyuuga Neji ignores the girl and nods to the blond and the dark haired men before leaving. His bodyguard, a brunette young woman follows after him. Sasuke is glad that Naruto took Neji as an ally. He comes from the Hyuuga clan, the royal family, but he is not from the main branch, so he would not make anyone suspicious. Neji is a powerful _shinobi_, and Sasuke acknowledges him as a crucial aid for their plan. However, he does not understand why such a powerful man would take a woman as a bodyguard. She has a cute face and her hair is braided into two buns. Put her into a _yukata_ and she would look as innocent as any other young woman.

"Sasuke-san, would you like me to pour more _sake_ into your cup?" A sweet voice wakes him up from his thoughts.

Sakura is looking at him like a little kitten would look at his master. Her apple green eyes are beautiful, Sasuke thinks, just like her pink hair. _"I want to see her face without makeup."_

"Hn." He nods, adverting his gaze. He cannot afford to have any feelings for her.

She delicatedly complies and then she sits down next to him again like she has done all night. Sakura has laughed softly at Naruto's bad jokes. Sakura has talked respectfully to Neji. Sakura has not tried to interfere into the previous secret conversation between the young men. Sakura has not tried to compete with the other two _geishas_. Sakura has been _perfect_. So perfect that she does not even look like a young girl, she does not even look human. She looks like a manufactured doll. And Sasuke cannot understand it. She was so lively before...

"Is there anything wrong, Sasuke-san?" His _geisha _asks him.

_His geisha._ He almost chokes at this thought but he manages to keep his stoic expression.

"No."

"Alright." She complies softly.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly calls her and Sakura smiles sweetly at him.

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Sing something to us, c'mon!" He says. "I love listening to you!"

"Oh but Naruto-kun!" One of the _geishas_ complains, jealousy taking over her face.

"We're having fun just the three of us!" The another _geisha _pouts.

"I would have to ask my _danna_ for permission." Sakura says and the she looks over Sasuke.

He feels his ears getting red whe he hears _"my danna"_ but he nods sternly.

"He said yes, Sakura-chan! Sing something please!" Naruto grins at her.

The moment she grabs the ivory _bacchi _is when he realises something is really wrong. Her shoulders stiffen, her brows show the slightest frown, her legs tremble for a second. Sasuke quickly stands up and slides the bamboo door to the cramped _ryoriten_'s hallway.

"Sakura, sing for Naruto." He says without looking back at her but he feels that his _geisha_ has understood his words. "I will be back in a minute."

When he reaches the back door, everything happens so fast. He pulls out his Kusanagi when a shadow tries to stab his ribs with a kunai. Sasuke activates his _sharingan_ and smirks. He is an Uchiha after all. No one can fool an Uchiha.

The man in the shadows dodges his sword and blocks his attacks swiftly. Sasuke cannot use any _jutsu_ since it would alert the rest of the _ryoriten_, so he tries to attack as silently as he can. His opponent is fast and he is a well trained _shinobi. _

"How much time have you been waiting for us?" Sasuke says.

The man finally comes out from the shadows, still out of his reach. He is wearing a racoon-like mask and a black ninja uniform. His hair is hidden by a hood. Sasuke cannot recognise him.

"I am just following orders from the person that paid me to do so." He says with a deep, male voice.

Sasuke gets into a combat position, pointing his Kusanagi at him. His eyebrows frown dangerously.

"What is your job here?"

"My job?" He laughs sarcastically. "I just need to lure you from _her _side."

* * *

Naruto tells her to stay out of danger and hurries out of the room after summoning a _Kage Bunshin_ to fight alongside Sasuke. The two young _geishas _scream and escape as fast as they can. And maybe she should have done the same, but she cannot, because Sasuke is still there and she has to protect him.

Sakura gets her _chakra _ready and dodges the first man that lunges at her before punching him hard on his chest. He does not get up after her hit so she decides to move on. She cuts her kimono open with a kunai so she can run out of the room following Sasuke's _chakra_ signature. _"I need to find him."_

Several masked men try to attack her again but she dodges every single hit. Sakura punches the wall and brings it to the ground, burying her opponents in a pile of rocks. She did not want to destroy the _ryoriten_ but there is no other way to avoid fighting at all costs. Her _chakra_ needs to be saved in case she has to heal someone.

_"How did they find out about this meeting?"_ It all went out so smoothly... But she does not care anymore. She really does not care if anyone recognises her as a _kunoichi, _because now the _geisha _is long forgotten. Now she is using her fists, her _chakra _scalpels, everything she has. She is not only the Nightingale.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice screams behind her. His face is full of anger and worry and something Sakura cannot actually tell. "Get out of here!"

It startles her, watching her _danna_ so different from his stoic self, and she does not really know what to do. She only hears women screaming, _katanas_ clashing, people running. A group of ninjas is ambushing this old, ugly _ryoriten_, killing innocent people and disturbing the peace that she only wants to protect. And there is Sakura, a little, pink haired girl wearing a broken _kimono_. Tsunade-sama ordered her not to reveal her identity. She should run to the _okiya_, and let Sasuke fight for her, but is that what she wants? Does she still want to be that starved, sad girl surrounded by burning houses again?

_Chidori!_

Sasuke stabs a masked man that tries to attack her.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Sasuke burns a masked man that tries to hit her.

And Sakura watches him. She watches his precious _katana_ slicing every men trying to harm her. There is blood everywhere. There is dead people everywhere. There is war everywhere. _"Am I going crazy?"_

But she then sees what Sasuke does not see.

_Move._

A masked man is behind him, a poisoned kunai in his hand.

_Move!_

Sakura knows it is poisoned beacuse of the almost invisible green glow. And Sasuke has not noticed him.

_Goddamnit, move!_

She has no choice. She has to blow up her cover.

_Now!_

Sakura gathers _chakra _into her right fist and then she moves fast, so fast that the masked man cannot dodge her. And she pummels him to the ground. She knows he is dead from the impact, his bones broken because of her strength, but the only thing that matters to her are Sasuke's widened eyes after she fights three more masked men. Sakura knows that Sasuke is watching. This petite, pink haired, innocent girl. Her _kimono_ is dirty with dust. Her delicate hands are soaked in blood. Her perfect bun is totally messed up. Her makeup is ruined because of the sweat. She is surrounded by dead men, all of them murdered by her own hands. And somehow, that suddenly disgusts her to the maximum. Is she a _geisha _or a _kunoichi_?

Sasuke suddenly opens his mouth.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Do not move, please." She whispers.

The green glow engulfs her small hands and the scratches on his skin start to fade away. When Sakura fainted after fighting four men, Sasuke took her to an abandoned farmhouse far away from the _ryoriten_. Once he knew they were safe there, he tried to wake her up and she is now healing him, even if he does not need it.

"You are fine now." She whispers again before sitting on the dusty floor.

Sasuke does not know what to think about her anymore. He just watches how she tries to clean herself with the fabric of her _kimono_. This beautiful girl killed four men. This perfect _geisha _-his _geisha_\- fought like a true _shinobi_ and healed his wounds. Is she the same girl he met when they were little?

"About what you saw before..." She manages to say even if he knows that she is trying not to cry.

"Do not worry." He mutters while looking through the window.

The moonlight bathes the room and Sasuke enjoys the silence for a moment. Will their plan change now that he knows Sakura is not only a _geisha_? Will she agree to help them overthrow his uncle Madara and build a peaceful _shinobi_ world?

"Do you remember me?" Sakura suddenly says and Sasuke turns his head to look at her.

She is just as messy, dirty and broken as the day he met her in that burning village. The corpses of her parents were her improvised bed. Of course she accepted his food and his clothes. She was too scared to even talk. When a seven year old Sasuke offered her to sleep in the small cabin near the stable, she agreed and she ate everything he could bring her after lunch and dinner. Itachi ended up finding about their little secret and he then helped her too. Both Uchiha brothers spent five months taking care of the little, sad girl. The two kids became good friends.

"Why did you leave like that?" Sasuke says avoiding her gaze.

"Tsunade-sama made me an offer." Sakura whispers, her eyes seem to caress the moon through the window. "I wanted to find my own path, and I did." She suddenly smiles sweetly. "I became an _iryo_ _ninja_ to save peoples' lives. I became a _kunoichi_ to save my own life." Then her eyes also smile at Sasuke. "I became a _geisha_ because I knew I would find you again and I wanted you to acknowledge everything I got by myself."

"Sakura, I am an Uchiha." Sasuke tries to keep his heart frozen. "I only chose to be your _danna_ because we _were_ friends. Do not... misunderstand the situation."

"I know, I know." She smiles sadly, once again. "You are an Uchiha. A proud one. And I know I am a tool." She laughs and she looks so secure for a moment. "Do not forget I was trained to ignore the pain. I will not cry nor beg you to be what I want you to be." Sakura gets up and closes her eyes before letting out a tired sigh. "I should go back to the _okiya_."

"I will take you there." Sasuke mutters. It is taking all his might not to embrace her, and he is relieved that she does not cry. "I will not tell anyone about what I saw tonight, if that is what you are worrying about." He takes a few steps to the door, trying not to even glance at her. "And I will give you time to rest so do not expect me to contact you soon."

"Sasuke." She whispers for the last time.

He finally allows himself to look at her because he really needs to. There she is, the most lovely creature he has ever seen. _Sakura_. She even keeps the name he gave her. _His_ Sakura. What a stupid man he is. "_Uchiha Sasuke has a heart after all, huh." _He even thinks about what his clan would say if he wanted to _actually be_ with her. _"She's a _geisha_, she's a nobody"_, they would say. It is too impossible, Sasuke knows it. No one would ever accept her. He is an Uchiha after all. He is born to fight and conquer, to take everything he wants without question. And yet such a beautiful girl makes him so vulnerable. _What is happening to me?_

His heart clenches so painfully again.

"Sasuke, please, do not make me fall in love with you."


	7. Roku

**Author's note:**

Hey there! Thanks everybody for your reviews, follows and favorites! I'm really happy that you are enjoying it and I really encourage you to keep making some criticism. It helps me a lot to improve my writting skills. I hope you like this chapter -it ended up being really long!

I can only upload a chapter monthly since I'm really busy with life and stuff. I'm sorry, I wish I could update more often.

And yep, I'm in love with Naruto Gaiden. I already want the next chapter!

* * *

"_Hey, are you alright?" A sweet voice asks._

_And the darkness that surrounds her lightens up a little bit._

_Scared green eyes open. Her short, pink hair is all messed up. There is dried blood on her cheeks. Her clothes are torn and dirty. _

_The little, pink haired girl is sad, he can tell it by the way her eyes are swollen and red._

_She watches him carefully as he just stands in front of her. His hair is black, his eyes are black, and his skin is pale. He looks normal, too tidy to be a villager. She knows he is not a neighbor and so she wonders what he is doing there._

"_Run." She manages to say even if her throat hurts. _

"_Why would I run?" His voice is curious and then his lips curve in a smile. "My brother will proctect me."_

_She is still sitting on the ground, too confused to speak. Her eyes itch, her head feels heavy. She takes a quick look around her. The houses are not burning anymore. There is only switf smoke reaching the sky now. Grey clouds seem to threaten the place. The sun is not visible. She suddenly remembers where she is laying now._

"_Where is mom?" Her eyes search for an answer on the boy's smile._

_And it suddenly is replaced by confusion._

"_I am sorry but I do not know who your mom is." He apologizes._

_She starts sobbing._

"_I cannot find dad either." Her voice sounds strangled. "I have not seen them after the fire started."_

"_Do not cry, please!" The boy sits down in front of her and takes her hand into his. "Hey, I can ask Nii-san to help us find your parents."_

"_Your brother?" She asks dumbfounded._

_His eyes are so soft, she thinks. His sweet smile somehow comforts her. The boy wears a black shirt and black pants. Everything is so black... But his skin is pale, white like the snow. "_Is he an angel?_" Her tears stop falling while he talks. Her hands are warm and it calms her down._

"_Nii-san is the smartest person alive!" He says cheerfully. "He will sure find them, your parents I mean." He then looks pensive. "I would ask Okaa-san or Otou-san, but they are too busy."_

_She thinks about it one more time, but she feels so alone that she takes his hand._

"_Let's go!" He says and his smile reaches her heart again._

* * *

Sakura opens her eyes slowly and she stretches lazily, still laying on her _futon_. That dream again...

Her room is beautiful, she suddenly thinks. Even if it is small, it is comfortable. The wooden walls have flowers painted on them. There are a few paintings of rivers and bamboo forests. The soft sunrays of the early morning light up the room but the shadows still engulf half of it. She passes a hand through her soft hair. Oh, it feels so wonderful, not having her hair tied up in a perfect bun._ "It feels so good, not pretending to be perfect."_

She should get up and start working at the clinic before lunch. And then she will get dressed and put her makeup on to join Ino for a walk around the Konoha's biggest park. It is been a long time since she has talked to her, like three months, and a _geisha_ has to let the civilians admire her appearance so her _danna_ can be proud of her. They will sit on a bench made of stone and they will pray under the red columns of the Earth Temple. _"It is almost been three months without Sasuke."_

Sakura opens the bamboo doors and reaches her precious little garden. It is still cold. The morning breeze makes her shiver since she only wears the thin, white dress she uses to sleep. The green grass caresses her feet and the small lake's calm water reflects her face when she picks up a lotus flower.

"_I wish you could feel this calmness, Sasuke. I wish you could still be that happy boy."_

It is already sunny like a summer day outside when she reaches the clinic wearing a simple, grey _kimono. _Her _geta_ echo on the pavement while she runs into the small room. Her Okaa-san is already waiting for her, too busy to notice her arrival.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bows politely to the blonde woman who stands proudly while arranging some medical tools.

"Oh here you are, Sakura." Her hazelnut eyes are as hard as the bark of an ancient tree. "You will be alone today."

"May I ask why, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade stays quiet for a minute -her are eyes locked on the operating table- and Sakura wonders what can make her strong Okaa-san feel so uneasy.

"You are not getting attached to the Uchiha boy, right Sakura?" Tsunade says, her back still facing her _geisha_.

"Konan-san taught me well, Tsunade-sama." Sakura makes a little pause while smoothing her _kimono_. "I am so grateful for everything you did for me, Okaa-san, that I could never betray this _okiya._"

"The mission has changed, Sakura. The Uchiha are still our enemy, you must not forget it, but we will follow another strategy. The Senju cannot allow not lose any more people to this war." Tsunade sighs tiredly. "I have to deal with the Uzumaki now. As the long lost cousin of the Senju, they are our closest ally now." Tsunade sits down on a worn out chair, her brows frowning. She looks sternly at Sakura. "You have not gathered any intel until now but we need something to make our plan, so start listening and watching more carefully." Her eyes narrow, her voice is suddenly engulfed by anger. "There has to be a weakness in that bloody clan."

Sakura watches as Tsunade closes her eyes for a second. Her Okaa-san looks so tired. She is strong and powerful, Sakura knows it. She could break a mountain and make the sky tremble with her fists. But something is consuming her. Something is taking her vitality away, day by day. Is it this war? Is it the Uchiha? Sakura wants to speak, she wants to tell Tsunade-sama about Sasuke and Naruto's plan. She wants them to help her Okaa-san, because she owes Tsunade-sama her life. She wants to save the Senju. She wants to stop this madness.

"I... I actually..." Sakura starts talking.

"Yes, Sakura?" Her Okaa-san asks, looking at her curiously.

But she then feels incapable of betraying Sasuke's trust.

"Oh, it... is nothing, Tsunade-sama." Sakura fakes a soft smile. "I should get to work. Is it fine if I stay alone, then?"

"I trust you, Sakura." Tsunade puts on her green coat and reaches for the doorknob letting out a tired sigh again. "Be careful."

* * *

Sasuke's muscles feel sore. He has been training for three hours, no pauses in between, and he already feels exhausted. His stubborn spirit wants to continue, his mind screams him not to stop so he can improve and finally reach his brother -but his heart begs him to take a break. He has pushed his _sharingan_ too much and now his eyes itch painfully.

He lays on the grass, still at the training grounds inside of his family compound. The Uchiha clan has built everything a _shinobi_ would need into their domains, and Sasuke is grateful for that. He does not like visiting Konoha. It reminds him of normal people with normal lives, and he cannot help but feel a little envious. And envy is not allowed for an Uchiha, since they are the greatest clan in the Land of Fire.

It is almost lunch time, he can tell it by the way the sun is at it's peak. He is sweating and his clothes cling to his body. A bath would be necessary before he joins his family for the weekly clan gathering. His uncle Madara made it mandatory when he became Head of the Clan.

_"Once a week, the main branch of the family will join for a lunch and so we will keep our boundaries."_

Sasuke nearly scofs while remembering Madara's words. _"He knows nothing about boundaries."_ But again, what does Sasuke know? Nii-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Only one boundary remains alive for him. Naruto's face suddenly comes across his mind and a small smile grazes his lips for a second. The two young men have only known each other for four months but Sasuke already recognizes him as a rival in _shinobi _matters, and the closest thing to a friend he ever had. Because he still does not know if his feelings for Sakura are those of a mere friendship. _"It is been three months without her."_

"Sasuke, you should prepare yourself. Uncle has not that much patientce."

"Nii-san." Sasuke gets up and nods to Itachi, who looks at him kindly. "I will take a bath and wear a clean _kimono_."

"You should use a little bit of camomille for your eyes." Itachi says while helping his little brother to get up. "They will get worse if you do not take care of them properly."

"I know." Sasuke growls. He does not like when his brother talks to him like he would talk to a child.

Itachi smiles fondly at Sasuke but says nothing before leaving to the main living room. Sasuke walks alone now under the bamboo porch. His dirty sandals leave muddy footprints on the wooden floor and he feels so tired. He knows that it is been a long time since Madara ordered him to raid the villages and he also knows that he will soon be ordered to do it again. And he loathes that. He loathes watching the civilian's terrified faces and the children crying and the smell of fire, ashes and blood. How can Obito or Shisui be so light hearted about it? Sasuke can clearly remember their faces when they finally were back to the compound. Obito was happy to see his family again. Shisui's smile was bright while he talked about paying a visit to a _geisha_ house. It was all relief and tired smiles. No sadness, no grief, no regrets. After all, they were the _shinobi _his uncle Madara had trained so well so he should not be surprise about their reactions.

Sasuke lets a sigh out after taking his clothes off, when the warm water finally engulfs his body. His own bathroom is his little oasis. The wooden walls are simple. No paintings or decoration, only the brown color of the wood. A small windown lets the sunrays dye everything yellow. He relaxes his muscles and breathes the aroma of the soap. Lavender. Sasuke closes his eyes and enjoys the silence.

_"It is so paceful here."_

He then looks at his lean body briefly. His cousins are always talking about women. Is it right if he does not feel like letting someone touch his muscles or graze his lips like they do with some other women? Sakura's soft features suddenly appear into his mind and he feels his lower body twitching. She makes him feel really uncomfortable, but he is glad to be her _danna_. Sakura is the only woman he would allow to be so close to him.

_"Enough, Sasuke. You are a _shinobi _and an Uchiha."_ He thinks, trying to erase her eyes from his mind.

But what does it mean being an Uchiha? Sasuke frowns and sighs again. He is overthinking too much today. His mind drifts to Sakura once more.

_"Will she keep our last reunion a secret? Can I really trust her?"_

His uncle Madara, Itachi, Obito and Shisui are already sitting on their cushions near the wooden table when Sasuke finally appears in the living room.

"You are late, Sasuke." Madara's voice is raspier than he remembers. His eyes look like two icy, dark stones.

"I am sorry, Uncle." Sasuke bows politely after sitting down on his own cushion, next to his brother.

He then recognises two women in the room. One of them is smiling to Obito and Sasuke knows she is his wife, Sawako, a nice, black haired Uchiha woam from a low branch of the family. Everybody in the clan knows about Obito's love life, though. He wanted to marry an outsider girl, Ren or Rin or something like that. Madara then found about it and offered her a huge quantity of money so she would let Obito go. It was two years later when Obito got engaged to the kind, caring Sawako, who now has a proud, pregnant belly.

"Oh, Sasuke-san!" Sawako bows her head delicately. "It is been a long time."

Sasuke does not like the suffix '-san' but he knows it is mandatory for the lowest branchs of the family to treat their superiors with utter respect.

"Aa." Sasuke nods. "I hope your baby is healthy." He adds politely.

Sawako blushes and smiles sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." She says while touching Obito's shoulder lovingly. "I am sure that your cousin Obito will be an excellent father."

Obito laughs softly and rests his hands of top of hers. However, Sasuke can see a hint of sadness into his eyes, and he cannot help but wonder why his cousin is not entirely happy.

"Would you like more sake, Madara-san?"

Sasuke then looks at the another woman. Wearing a black _kimono_ with a white flower patter embroidered on it, Sayuri is his uncle's _geisha_. She has dark blue hair and light, grey eyes, and Sasuke admits that she is one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Madara took her under his protection five years ago and Sasuke thinks his uncle grew fond of her. She now is with him in almost every event, and she behaves like a perfect _geisha_. _"Just like Sakura."_ Sasuke wonders how can Madara looks like a normal man when he is next to her. His eyes soften, his stern face relaxes. She wears the same facial paint and the same hairstyle that Sakura, but Sasuke dares to think for a second that his _geisha_ is even more beautiful, and it somehow makes him feel mysteriously proud.

"Sasuke-san, it is a pleasure to see you again." Sayuri says politely while bowing her head. "I hope your life is full with happiness as a _danna_."

Sasuke tries not to blush and keeps his eyes cold.

"Hn." He nods.

"Oh, Sayuri, do you know who his _geisha _is?" Madara says after taking a sip of sake. "She is the Nightingale."

"Ah, Sakura-san." Sayuri smiles kindly. "She is a nice girl."

"Weren't you a friend of her Onee-san?" Madara takes a bowl of rice and mixes it with some meat.

"Yes, I attended several events with Konan-san." Sayuri's eyes suddenly get a little bit sad, even if Sasuke knows she is trying not to reveal it. "She was an admirable _geisha_."

"Too bad she chose to be a whore in the end." Madara spats before taking a bite of his meal.

Sayuri stays silent then, lowering her head. Itachi, Obito and Shisui carry the weight of the conversation now, talking about _kunai_, new _jutsu_ and different types of _katana_. Sasuke lets them talk while eating quietly. He can only think about the current situation.

His plans with Naruto have a long road to go before being succesful, but he will make sure Madara pays for damaging his family so much. He looks at his uncle, who eats and drinks proudly. Uchiha Madara thinks he is the most powerful man in the entire _shinobi_ world. His eyes are fearless, his hands are strong and his ego is pure fire. Sasuke cannot wait to extinguish it, but he first has to make sure that his own _geisha_ will not be a problem.

* * *

Sakura falls on her _futon_ and changes her uncomfortable _kimono_ into her thin, white dress. She then gets up and sits on her boudoir. Her hands work slowly on her hair and her face, taking off all the hairpins and makeup she applied before leaving the _okiya_ to join Ino at the park. She is glad that her blonde friend is alright. Ino is a strong girl but she is too careless sometimes, and Sakura cannot help but to worry about her. Ino has now a _danna_, a soldier named Sai, and it somehow makes Sakura smile. Her friend will be under protection from now on.

She refuses to light up a candle. Sliding the bamboo door open is a better idea. The moonlight is beautiful, she thinks, and the full moon watches her from the clear, black sky. Sakura then picks up a hairbrush and sits on the porch, brushing her hair carefully. Her feet touch the grass of the small garden and the water of the lake is made of a pearl shade. It is so dark and calm. She would let the world stop in that precious moment, because she lost a patient today -an old, kind woman- and reminiscing the blood and the screams makes her body go numb again.

It makes her think if she is actually worth it for Tsunade-sama. Her teacher takes care of her and trusts her, and what does she do? She screws everything up once again.

Sakura suddenly hears a noise. Her eyes shot open and she watches the cherryblossom tree behind the wall of the _okiya_. It is a tall tree -it towers the wall- and Sakura tries to see if it is an owl or a squirrel. She likes animals so she wouldn't mind. However, it is too dark for her to see it clearly. Her curiosity orders her to take a few steps to the tree.

And then she sees two red eyes, and she covers her mouth not to scream.

A cold breeze makes her shiver when he jumps infront of her. The moonlight casts a silver reflect on his black hair and his eyes are back to the warm onyx color she likes so much.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasps.

He covers her mouth again with his hand.

"Do not be so loud, Little Bird." Sasuke whispers. A playful smirk rests on his lips.

Sakura then realizes he is frowning and there is a hint of worry on his face. He is wearing his _shinobi_ attire, the Uchiha crest standing proudly once again on his chest. His _Kusanagi_ rests sheathed in his belt. And he is as handsome as always. The moonlight somehow makes him look even more beautiful. His hair, his lips, his eyes, his neck, his arms. Everything looks mysteriously attractive. Sakura is still lost into her vision of him when Sasuke finally lets her talk

"What are you doing here?" Sakura whispers, her voice showing her concern over the situation.

"I wanted to check up on you." Sasuke mutters, avoiding her eyes.

"If Tsunade-sama finds you here..."

"She is probably sleeping, like you should be." Sasuke scolds her.

"You should not be here." Sakura takes a step back from him.

"I have some questions." He frowns.

"I will be loyal to you as long as the _okiya_ is safe if that is what is making you worry." Sakura whispers in a hurry.

"Naruto wants to know if you will help us." Sasuke's voice is cold like a stone. "You would be useful as an_ iryo ninja_."

_"Useful? Am I only a tool for him?"_ Sakura thinks. A sudden wave of sadness engulfs her heart.

"I..." Sakura hesitates. "I am only a _geisha, _Sasuke."

And then Sakura suddenly feels self conscious. She is only wearing this thin, white dress, and her face has no makeup, and her hair is not even well brushed...

"What is wrong?" Sasuke whispers, narrowing his eyes upon her fidgeting.

"You should not... see me... like this." She mutters embarassed.

"Like what?"

"Without makeup, nor my _kimono_..." Sakura does not dare to look at him. "I am supposed to be a _geisha_."

Then something really weird happens. It is cold, it is a little bit windy, it is late, it is uncomfortable. It is a lot of things. But when Sasuke suddenly smiles, Sakura does not mind what is actually happening. It is such a beautiful smile. His lips cuve the slightest and his eyes turn soft and calm. And Sasuke looks like the kid she dreamed of this very morning. She is blushing furiously, her legs tremble and a bunch of butterflies takes over her stomach. Oh, if only she could embrace him right now.

"I want you to be Sakura." He whispers, still smiling.

They fall silent for a second, and Sakura is sure that Sasuke does not really know what is going on between them either. Their eyes linger on each other and they do not realize they are taking a step closer to each other.

_Crack!_

Sakura suddenly hears a noise coming from the _okiya_, followed by Tsunade's voice cursing loudly and the sound of a bottle cracking on the floor again.

They both snap out of their dream. Sasuke looks nervous now as he quickly avoids her eyes.

"Think about what I have just told you." He says before turning back to leave, his voice cold like an icy stone again. "I will not wait much longer for you to decide."

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura yells, trying to catch his arm and stop him.

But he has already jumped to the cherryblossom tree in the flick of a finger, and Sakura is left alone once again.


	8. Nana

**Author's note:**

Sorry for being a little bit late guys! I've just recently got a summer job and it gets hard to get some free time for writing. Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing, it encourages me so much! And I'm currently half done with the new chapter of 'Loving Again' so don't worry :)

Thanks again to **Yui Himura **for being an awesome beta-reader!

-And yep, Naruto Gaiden has ended and I want to cry everytime I think about it-

* * *

She cannot really tell why she is doing this. She thinks it is not the right idea, but it is the best she could do at the moment. Sakura smooths once more her comfy yukata, a tick she has recently developed. It is sunny outside, so sunny it hurts to open her eyes too much. Summer is around the corner and she wonders how fast time goes by.

"Come in Sakura" Tsunade says.

And Sakura shivers because her Okaa-san voice is so stern and tired at the same time.

"Okaa-san" Sakura bows politely before closing the door behind her.

Tsunade just eyes her, the typical scowl Sakura would never grow tired of. Because the blonde woman is a soldier, but she is also her mother. The young _geisha _sits down on a chair infront of Tsunade's desk and she briefly takes a look around her. The office is just as old as she remembers. The paintings, the wooden floor, the soft light that peeks throught the half opened window. It feels so much like her Okaa-san.

"What is the matter, Sakura?" Tsunade asks. "I thought you were teaching your _maikos _how to dance."

"I was" Sakura smiles and whispers herself to be brave enough. "But I need to speak to you."

Tsunade stays silent, her scowl grows even more stern. Suspicion is taking over her Okaa-san's mind and Sakura needs to talk fast before the blonde woman's anger reaches it's top.

"I did not lie to you but I did not share all the information I had of Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Do you know I could punish you for this, right Sakura?" Tsunade growls. "And you already know how my punishements are."

"I do, Okaa-san, but I was told to have certain privacity with my _danna_-" Sakura tries to explain herself.

But Tsunade does not like excuses.

"You lied to me!" She spats viciously at the pink haired girl and raises threathingly from her chair. "You ungrateful-"

"They are making a plan to destroy Uchiha Madara-san!" Sakura yells, also getting up from her chair and closing her eyes before feeling Tsunade's fist on her face.

But she does not feel pain. Sakura slowly opens her eyes only to find Tsunade's shocked face.

"They? Who are they?" The blonde woman mutters.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san and Uzumaki Naruto-san. They even got to make a deal with Hyuuga Neji-san and they are waiting for a opening to strike." Sakura explains hurriedly.

"Sit down, Sakura." Tsunade says after sighing. "I am sorry for yelling at you. This information is truly vital for me and the _okiya_. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sasuke-san was afraid that you would not believe him. After all he is Uhicha Madara-san's nephew."

"That brat can be sure that my hatred for Madara is greater than any other feeling I possess."

Tsunade starts picking up some papers and wets her writing feather into black ink. Sakura finally takes a deep breath. There aren't a lot of things that scare her, and Tsunade'ss anger is one of those things that frighten her to the very bone.

"What should I do now, Okaa-san?" Sakura dares to say while Tsunade starts writing.

"You did a good job, Sakura." Tsunade says. "There is no need to keep going after the young Uchiha heir. Just keep being his _geisha_, it is your only task." Her Okaa-san suddenly stops writing and her hazelnut eyes have a hint of worry. "I want you to stay out of this, Sakura."

"I know how to fight, Okaa-san, and I can heal any type of w-" Sakura begins to talk hurriedly.

But Tsunade stops her.

"Yes, I believe you are the best _kunoichi_ right after me, but you are too young." Tsunade smiles sadly and it's the first time Sakura has seen her so melancholic. "War is the worst thing that can happen to any person and you know it first hand."

"I do but Tsunade-sama, this _okiya _is my family!" Sakura feels her eyes getting wet with tears and she cannot get to fight the sudden emotion that engulfs her. "I would give anything for you Okaa-san, you saved me and I owe you my life!" Sakura gets up and closes her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "I want to fight for me and for you and for the young _maiko_!"

Tsunade stays silent once more, watching her apprentice as she sobs and tries not to cry any louder. A sweet smile takes over her lips and her eyes soften. She knows Sakura is the closest thing to a daughter she will ever have.

"Do not cry, Sakura" Tsunade says softly and her callous hand reaches the young girl's hand. Sakura peeks at her through the curtain of tears that cover her eyes. "I know, alright? I know."

"I want to be useful, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura struggles to talk without chocking on her words. "I really want to stop this."

"You are the most wonderful _geisha _there is and Konan would be proud of you."

"I miss Konan-san so much!" Sakura wipes the tears off her cheeks and smiles sweetly at her Onee-san's name. "She always knew what to do."

"Look, Sakura, I will talk to the Uzumaki and the Uchiha brats" Tsunade sighs. "And I will let you be a part of this only if Sasuke protects you till the very end."

"What do you mean? Sasuke-san? I really do not need-" Sakura says, confused.

"You two have contract and it must be fulfilled until the end but..." Tsunade frowns. "I do believe you should talk about it with him. Sasuke might have used the excuse of being your _danna _to discover if we are worth it as allies for his goal."

"Do you mean Sas-?" Sakura mutters, a sudden feeling of frozen sorrow sinking her heart down to her stomach.

"Sasuke has been using you according to his plan" Tsunade says, frowning. "You need to know if he is your _danna _because he actually wants to be it before things get any more dangerous. You cannot let your feelings win over your brain in times of war."

* * *

Sakura ends up in her secret garden once again. Her pale skin shines like beautiful pearl under the sunlight. The talk with Tsunade has left her lost in a sudden despair. And she does not even know why. She did know that Sasuke had no other interest in her. It was her job after all and it was another piece of the puzzle for his plan.

And yet she has secretly expected more. She has always thought, in the very deep of her heart, that Sasuke felt something; that Sasuke cared in some way; that Sasuke saw her as the young woman she is. Sakura still remembers the last day she saw him, when he jumped into the _okiya _in the middle of the night. It is only been seventeen days since that happened and she already missed the beautiful darkness of his eyes.

Is it love what she feels towards Sasuke? Is it really 'love' what makes her wait for a hawk to deliver a letter every morning? Is it 'love' why she stays up awake every night, dreaming of a life in which she is not a _geisha _and he is not an Uchiha and their relationship is not ruled by a contract?

After Tsunade's revelation, Sakura has only one thing in her mind. It hurts. It truly hurts, but she is not only a _geisha; _she also is a _kunoichi_.

She lets the _chakra _flow to her hands and watches as the scapels take form on her fingers. It is time to swallow her feelings and be the person who will protect her family.

"_Sasuke-kun... Sayonara."_

* * *

"Ahhhh, Tsunade-baa-san sure is scary!" Naruto lets his body fall on the _tatami _floor.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Sasuke scowls at him.

"C'mon, Sasuke-teme! She hates your Uncle and she is the most powerful woman in the Fire Country. We need her."

Sasuke takes another sip of green tea and frowns. Tsunade is one of a kind. He knows nothing about her backstory but he can tell she has fighted in the war with her bare hands. She is a Senju after all, Hashirama's granddaughter.

The blonde woman sent them both a letter to meet her here, in this old and crampy _ryoriten _in downtown. The owner is an old, chinese man, and he speaks little japanese. Sasuke can smell the opium and he knows this place is a good black market point for illegal substances. At first he wondered why Tsunade made them come her, but now everything is clear. They have to find places where no one would find them.

And Sasuke feels so weird acting like this. He has never had to hide like a spy and he does not know if this is what he is made for. He was trained to become a powerful Uchiha _shinobi_ so he could protect his family, but he is now acting like a traitor to his clan. Even if he needs to stop Madara's bloodlust, he can't help but feel dirty.

"I wonder what happened to her grandfather. Why is Madara alive but not Hashirama?" Naruto wonders while laying on the floor.

Sasuke stays silent for a while. He has heard this story from his brother and, as much as he trusts Itachi, Sasuke also knows that he does not always say the whole truth in order to protect him.

"Teme, I know you know it" Naruto whines after taking a long sip from his teacup. "Spit it out."

"Madara and Hashirama had a fight, long time ago" Sasuke mutters, mimicking Itachi's words. "Uncle won over the Senju leader and unlocked a new _doujutsu_, one that has not been seen before."

"Do you mean a new _sharingan _trick?" Naruto frowns, utterly interested in Sasuke's story.

"Do not call our _kekkei genkai _a trick, _usuratonkachi_" Sasuke scowls at the blond young man, who laughs at the face of the Uchiha.

"So no one knows what it is about, right?" Naruto says.

"Hn" Sasuke nods and closes his eyes for a second, remembering Itachi´s voice. "They say his _sharingan... _changed."

"I do not understand why a fight unlocked something so great in Madara. Ero-sennin always taught me that new powers come with training" Naruto sighs and eyes Sasuke carefully for a moment. "How do your eyes work anyway? Did you have them like that when you were born?"

"No, I unlocked the _sharingan _when I was seven years old, but every Uchiha has their pace."

Sasuke takes another sip of green tea and realizes he has emptied the teacup. The humid room is cold and the light does not reach the walls, since the windows are full of dust. He wonders if he will spend his life running from a place to another place until his plan is done.

"Your clan is creepy as hell, do you know it?" Naruto shivers jokingly. "You all have weird eyes and act like you are all mad every single time. I guess that is your true _kekkei genkai_."

Sasuke punches Naruto's face when he hears the blond laughing again but, deep into his heart, he also wonders what the Uchiha actually are. They have unique features and Sasuke does not even know where does his _sharingan _comes from or why did he activate it when he was seven years old.

"_How can I call myself an Uchiha if I do not even know what an Uchiha is?"_

"It was a joke, Sasuke. You and your brother look normal enough" Naruto smiles softly at him after noticing the young Uchiha's concern. "There is no need to act all depressed now."

"Shut up" Sasuke spats at the blond. He does not know what Naruto does to him with his words, but it feels really nice to have someone to be relaxed with, even if he will not admit it, ever.

"Hyuuga Neji came to see me last night" Naruto says, closing his eyes and still laying on the floor.

"Any news?" Sasuke suddenly feels interested.

"He discovered whoever attacked us back in our first meeting."

It downs on Sasuke like a bucket of icy water. The traitor, the one who is allied with Madara and tried to kidnapp Sakura. They have finally found it. A murderous instinct takes over Sasuke. He will take care of that son of a bitch who wanted to harm his Little Bird. No one can touch her, no one can take her from him.

"Who is it?" He growls viciously.

* * *

A market is always a good place to get lost, Sakura thinks while she checks aromatic candles and original sweets that look like fruits. She wanders mindlessly because she needs to think. What should it be, her next move? Should she really send a letter to Sasuke and let her feelings out? Should she just shut him down and act like she is supposed to act?

Tsunade understood that Sakura needed to think and let her go on a walk, only after checking that her hair was perfectly braided on a _geisha_'s customary bun. However, she is not wearing the typical makeup she should wear. Her cheeks are lightly dusted in pink, her eyes are slightly painted with her favorite _kohl _pencil and her lips wear crimson red. And she secretly likes to think that Sasuke's special eye color is on her lips now.

Her steps take her away from the crowded market to a beautiful park. Sakura sits on a stone bench near a small stream. Lotus flowers swim quietly, not making a sound, just caressing the water with their soft pink petals. She looks down at her _yukata, _light green silk embroidered with pink lotus flowers. Maybe she should just let the stream take her away too. But then she remembers this morning, teaching her cute _maiko _how to do the tea ceremony and showing them her newest _kimono_, a gift from the Land of Water. And Tsunade's small smile. There is too much worth fighting for...

Something suddenly blocks the sun and engufls her figure in shadows. A silhouette towers over her and, as soon as she sees Kusanagi sheathed, her heart drops to her stomach. She gets up quickly, forcing herself to smile, but she cannot just look at his eyes.

"Sasuke-san" She bows her head politely.

He stays silent and she can see he is wearing his _shinobi _attire. Sakura thinks those clothes are the ones who fit him the better. His black hair shines beautifully under the sunlight. Sasuke stays quiet looking at her, his onyx eyes make the world stop once again. And she gets lost in them like the first time, not nervous or selfconscious anymore.

"Tsunade-san came to see us" Sasuke says and Sakura comes back to the real world.

"I... see" She says, trying to stop her voice from trembling. "I am glad that everything turned up to be alright."

"Things will get complicated from now on" Sasuke takes a sit on the stone bench, right next to Sakura, and his eyes find a point in the horizon to look at.

"I am not only a _geisha_."

"Hn."

Sakura feels the proximity of his body, the rough fabric of his attire, the scars that wear his hands. He might look like a prince but he is a _shinobi, _who proudly comes from the infamous clan Uchiha. The red and white fan embroidered on the back of his shirt reminds her once more how impossible it is, loving him.

"Sasuke-san..." She tries to start. Sakura knows he does not like the honorific but she needs to stablish some kind of distance between them. Sasuke has his eyes fixated in some kids who play in the market entrance, and she can see the melancholy and the longing. "Now that the deal with Tsunade-sama is done and now that you have our help, it is no longer needed for us to maintain this contract. I will fight next to you, so you do not need to keep going with this charade."

As soon as Sakura finishes talking, she worries about her words. Has she been to harsh? Has she offended him? She smooths the skirt of her _yukata _and avoids his eyes, even if she knows that Sasuke is looking at her right now.

"Is that what you really want?" His voice caresses her hair. It is soft and it shows no anger.

Sakura turns her head up to him and their eyes lock. And she realizes that she does not want to lose him. Shes does not want to lose the sight of his midnight black hair. She does not want to lose the sight of his body trained for war. She does not want to lose the sight of his cold but soft eyes. Sakura does not want to lose Sasuke, the only person who has awakened in her the feeling named 'love'.

She takes his hand in hers and traces his scars delicatedly. Sasuke's eyes are slightly widened but he does not pull away. He lets her heal his wounds with the tip of her fingers and Sakura feels his body relax. It suddenly brings tears to her eyes. She would give anything to retain the happiness of this moment forever.

"I want you, Sasuke."


	9. Hachi

**Author's note:**

Hello! I'm SO sorry for being so late, but these months have been hectic. Working, trying to get a scolarship and real life stuff. I thoroughly apologize to you guys but here you have a long ass chapter so I hope you enjoy it to the fullest! Thanks a lot for your patience and for your kind reviews. Leave me your opinion in a review -I love reading what you think about my story.

-I'm so hyped for Boruto The Movie! Have you guys watched it already?-

-And I'm kind of obsessed with doramas! Any suggestions?-

* * *

_Mizu bunshin no Jutsu_!

"Here I go!"

She punches.

She jumps.

She dodges and throws some _kunai_.

But the clone is faster and she has to dodge another punch. The earth shatters under the pale fist and gets split open, forcing Sakura to jump on a tree. _"What else should I expect from my clone?"_

The woods are silent and the clone knows how to become invisible, so Sakura conceals herself in the bark of the tree and waits for the footsteps sounds. And finally she senses her own _chakra _signature. _"Got'cha!"_

Using some _chakra_ threads, Sakura silently makes a trap, and her clone quickly falls into it. _"Now!"_ She pulls the threads tightly, earning a muffled scream from the pink haired clone, and gets ready for the final blow.

_Suuiton: Suuryundan no Jutsu!_

Her clones' eyes show true horror when the enormous water dragon rises from the stream behind Sakura and launches itself towards the _bunshin_. The water clone merges with the dragon when it eats the fake pink haired girl and Sakura finally sits on the completely soaked grass to take a well-deserved break. She can feel she is getting stronger, and so are her clones. It takes her more effort to beat them every day. It is a nice feeling, really, watching a smart Sakura dodging her attacks and punching the earth with all her might, even if she knows that it is only a mere clone. And she secretly hopes that Sasuke will be proud of her when they fight side by side, but she tries not to think too much about him. _"I miss you so much."_

Her fingers glow green when she touches the little scratches on her arms and legs. The healing process is fast and she is ready to go in a few minutes. The _maiko_ must be anxiously waiting for her. Today, Sakura is teaching the tea ceremony for those chosen girls that will be offered as _geishas_ in a few years to Konoha's men. Only three of the 10 girls that Tsunade let inside the _okiya_ five years ago will get to be what Sakura is today, and she somewhat feels sorry for them. It will be a comfortable life, of course. They will get to be beautifully dressed women who will be taken care of by rich men, and that means good food and a nice place to live in. However, most of them will not find a _danna_ or will end up as prostitutes if they cannot provide money to their _okiya_. In one way or another, they will not be _free_.

Sakura then realizes how lucky she is. Tsunade did not use her as the other girls. She has learnt _ninjutsu, genjutsu _and _taijutsu_. She can put on a good fight and she can heal every single type of wound, and also extract a handful number of venoms. This pink haired girl is not only the Nightingale, and she wonders what Tsunade saw in her. Her Okaa-san did the same with Konan, her Onee-san, and she did not come from a famous clan that she knows of either. Why would Tsunade trust in her so much? _"Where are you, Onee-san?" _

Sakura cleans herself in the stream, bathing her tired body in the cold water. She then throws her training clothes, a linen shirt and trousers, into her bag, before putting on her summer _yukata_ and stepping on her wooden _geta, _ready to go home.

The wind blows wild and Sakura has to pin her hair up to avoid it from getting badly tangled while she walks into the gates of Konoha. It is such a beautifully dangerous city. A lot of grocery shops, _ryoriten,_ _ryokan _and even quiet parks wrong the foreigners about Konoha's true nature. Criminals, robbers and murderers hide in every shadow, fueling the fire of war in every treacherous step they take. Sakura puts on her brown cloak and covers her signature pink hair beneath the hood. She does not wish to be seen by the streets since people would start talking about her. It is not a good moment to be alone outside her _okiya_. As an Uchiha's _geisha_ she should not do common stuff on her own. The villagers would start rumors about how Uchiha Sasuke cannot control his own _geisha_, and as much as Sakura despises that, she cannot taint her _danna_'s reputation. She would rather face Madara's wrath than to hurt Sasuke in any possible way.

She also knows Madara has set his bloodlust eyes on her and that he has several _shinobi_ trying to harm her. Tsunade keeps her safe into the _okiya_, but there are no laws in the streets of Konoha. A dead young girl, even if it is the Nightingale, would only last for a few days as a rumor before being forgotten, just as happened with Konan. Sasuke told her that his uncle had hired some mercenaries that only work for good money and could not care less if the goal was killing a beautifully innocent girl. But Sakura is not going to wait like a caged bird inside the walls of the _okiya_ while Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke are out there fighting their secret war to stop Madara's madness. She is going to get even stronger and help them with whatever it takes. But, even if she tries not to think too deep into it, she cannot help but wonder why does Madara want her so badly. What makes Sakura so special?

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura lets her guard down and so she cannot realize she is being followed by a grey _shadow_. That is, until that very _shadow_ steps into something that creaks and pulls Sakura out of her mind into an alarmed state. Someone is behind her, she can sense it's _chakra _signature; a disturbed but powerful one. And it is like a lightning bolt when it strikes, so she barely has time to block the attack and it makes her fall to the ground. Sakura groans inwardly but gets up quickly just in time to dodge a _kunai_. The person will not step out of the shadows so she can only recognize his spiky hair, like a white fang, and his manly body.

"What do you want?" She hisses while getting on a defensive stance.

The man chuckles and he slowly steps out of his dark hiding place. His black eyes smile at Sakura, and she figures his lips are curved on a smirk, since a mask hides half of his face from her. His attire shows his mercenary status and he holds a thin _katana_ on his right hand. He is an attractive man, with his grayish hair, but his cold gaze scares her a little bit.

"You are coming with me, sweetheart" He says, pointing his _katana _at her.

"As hell I am" Sakura growls.

"Oh, didn't your Okaa-san teach you some manners?" The man chuckles again. "I will have to show you then what happens when you do not obey people like me."

It happens so fast that she barely has time to dodge it. A lightning strike that sounds like a million birds almost pierces through her chest but she manages to only get a deep cut in her arm. Blood starts pouring from the wound and she has to let _chakra_ flow inside her skin to block the red liquid from coming out while she casts her signature scalpels on her hands before launching towards the man. He easily dodges her attacks but he cannot get to hit her again. Sakura has developed this attack stance with her scalpels to damage the enemy's vital points while protecting hers. Her dexterity and agility have grown to a high level thanks to her intense training using weighs on her arms and legs. She would use her brute strength but she does not want to raise suspicions. It is best if she keeps it as a silent combat.

The man is forced to jump back and reconsider his plan after Sakura almost gets to touch his right arm. He smirks again beneath the mask and Sakura gets some time to ensure her body is fine enough to keep fighting. Her hood has fallen off revealing her long pink hair and her cheeks are burning like her face is on fire. Her _yukata_ clings to her body because of the sweat and she does not know why she is enjoying so much her current situation. Sakura can feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she suddenly wants more.

"So you can heal yourself without using any kind of _ninjutsu_ and you can also fight like some kind of Hyuuga bastard" The man points his _katana_ at her. "Let's see what else you can do."

_Mizu bunshin no jutsu!_ Two more Sakuras appear next to the pink haired girl, both of them armed with _chakra _scalpels and ready to attack.

"Are you sure you want to try me, old man?" She says with a sweet smile.

Then she hears the horses and the screams that come from the main street. Something has happened there and it gives her the perfect overture to escape. She does not hesitate before jumping to a roof and then to another, running as fast as she can to the _okiya_. The man does not try to pursue her and then Sakura realizes that, whoever he is, he was only trying to prove her abilities, probably to inform Madara about what she can or cannot do. _"So he is serious about me. He does really want me but… for what?"_

Once she arrives at the _okiya_, the _maiko_ sweetly greet her.

"Sakura-sama, where were you?" Izumi asks shyly.

"Izumi! Do not be _so _rude! You cannot just ask Sakura-sama where she was!" Chiyo says with her high-pitched voice.

"Were you with your _danna_, Sakura-sama?" Yui's eyes shine brightly when she asks about the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

Her _maiko_ have been hectic about the young Uchiha heir being Sakura's _danna_. They always talked proudly about it when they went to the market or when they met other _maiko_ at the temple. Next to his brother Itachi, Sasuke was one of the most desired young men by Konoha women because of his outrageously good looks and his powerful clan.

Somehow, Sakura feels happy to know the other side of Sasuke; the vulnerable and sad side of a young man who has to betray his very own clan to stop the war. It suddenly brings tears to her eyes when she is reminded again of how much she misses him. It's been a month since Sakura last saw him at that park; a month since she confessed her feelings and he told her to wait after he returned from the next battle to give her an answer.

Sakura remembers the warmth in his eyes when he poked her forehead before leaving her there in that stone bench. Her heart was about to explode in a million butterflies when he smiled kindly at her.

"_Mata kondo na, Sakura."_

It makes her feel so anxious yet so _happy_.

"Ahem… Sakura-sama?" Chiyo says, bringing her back to the real world. "Are you okay?"

The three _maiko _look at her suspiciously, their eyes full of worry. Sakura feels her cheeks burning for being such a stupid girl. She has just fought a strong mercenary and then she is now fantasizing about love. _"Love…"_

Sakura loves Uchiha Sasuke, and it could not feel any more bittersweet.

She hastily takes the _maiko_ to the teaching room through the bamboo doors. It is a simple room, decorated with a few paintings and a comfortable carpet to sit down on while serving the tea. Sakura inwardly groans when the pain hits her in her right arm when she opens the door. _"That bastard managed to hit me."_ But then, when she quietly checks the wound so the _maiko_ don't notice, she realizes she is not hurt.

"_So you can heal yourself without using any kind of _ninjutsu."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. That has never happened before to her.

* * *

A proud Uchiha Madara leads the way. His _samurai_ attire shines bright under the summer sun and his black hair dances with the wind. Nobody dares to get on his way and the villagers are taken aback because of the Uchiha's murderous glare. His soldiers, all black haired Uchiha men, follow him trying to keep calm. They can feel Madara's fury growing step by step and they fear the moment it will explode.

The day is going by the wrong way for Madara. The Sunagakure villagers somehow knew that the _Sharingan_ clan was going to ambush them. They prepared a barricade and they organized its troops to stop the Uchiha's attack. _"Who the hell told them?"_ Madara is burning inside with rage. Someone told them they were going to be ganked. _"We could have taken them so bloody easily."_

And he knows someone has betrayed him; a clan member. _"A fucking bastard who will be dead before the blink of an eye."_ Madara is mad but he also is _surprised_. Until now, only two people had enough guts to oppose his orders and he easily took them out of his sight. It had been eleven years of that and every single clan member had followed his orders without any complain after that incident. What is happening now? Is anyone else revolting? _"I will have to purge the Uchiha name of any dirty blood"._

Madara lost some soldiers in Sunagakure and he could not take everything he wanted. The Kazekage, a redhaired young man elected as the leader of Suna, did not let them reach the core of the village and protected the civilians from the Uchiha army. _"The villagers choosing a leader? Do they really think that fucking brat can face me?"_

However, Madara noticed that not every single desert soldier was from Suna. There were fighting styles he recognized from ancient clans he thought were dead. He saw Hyuuga _jutsu_ and probably even some Inuzuka and Naara _shinobi_, poorly disguised by a fake Suna attire. He even recognized Tsunade's healing techniques in the crowd. Not even the best _ninja_ can escape from Madara's eyes.

Sunagakure was not alone in that fight and they had the nerve to show it to him. They were telling him in his face: _We do not fear you_.

But what really makes Madara's blood boil is the Kyuubi vessel. His _eternal mangekyou sharingan_ did not miss his blond hair and his blue eyes as well as that _fucking_ smile; like that brat thinks of himself as some kind of hero. The kid has just betrayed their peace agreement, that contract he thought would be the key to finally get the nine tailed _bijuu_. _"And now he fucking thinks he can make me look like a fool. The Senju clan destruction will be nothing compared to what I will do with those fucking betrayers."_

When the Uchiha army reaches the compound, Madara lets them rest before searching for his prey. _"You will pay for it."_

"Itachi."

His nephew eyes him nonchalantly. _"Always so fucking confident of himself."_

"I need to discuss something with you in my office" Madara glares at him.

"I wanted to take a bath and help Sasuke with his wounds" Itachi smiles softly at him.

His nephew's face is dirty and his _shinobi_ attire is covered by dust and blood. He is an impressive _ninja_ and Madara somehow feels proud of him. Itachi would have been the perfect successor for him; he would have taught his nephew the deepest secrets of the _sharingan_; but he is only an Uchiha on the outside. His heart is as pure as Senju Hashirama's heart was and Madara loathes that.

"To my office, now" Madara growls.

He is going to take care of everything, of course he is. Madara smiles viciously and his _kekkei genkai _suddenly shines red in his eyes. _"This bitch has not understood that this is my own fucking game. I am going to make sure that Tsunade can see her beloved nephew die by the Kyuubi's claws before I torture her to death."_

"_Only the day where the Senju clan is completely exterminated I will be at peace. And so you will be too Izuna, my beloved brother."_

* * *

Someone knocks at his door and Sasuke suddenly knows it is Itachi. He heard Madara calling his brother when they arrived at the compound and he has been unable to sleep because of his Uncle's murderous gaze.

It had been hectic at Suna. Sasuke's heartbeat quickens with apprehension when he remembers the fight. Naruto and Tsunade did an impressive work as well as Hyuuga Neji and his soldiers. Their plan went smoothly. Madara now knows he has some enemies and they are not afraid of him. He also knows someone inside his clan has betrayed him and he will probably fall into a spiral of madness to find out who it is. And it is Sasuke's turn now. He has to wait for the right moment to kill his Uncle.

But it feels so _fucking bitter_.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Itachi's voice echoes in his room after he closes the door behind him.

"Yes, _nii-san_" He says.

His brother sits down next to Sasuke's bed on his favorite chair as he usually does when he needs to talk. Itachi's black eyes are warm. His face is so peaceful he seems a normal person, but Sasuke has watched him as he killed _shinobi _after _shinobi_ with only the true power of those kind eyes.

"You have already picked your own side in this battle and I will not judge you for it" Itachi mutters.

A frozen silence falls into Sasuke's bedroom. The young Uchiha cannot clearly appreciate his brother's face in the darkness, but he knows his lips are still cuved in a quiet smile. _"He knows."_ Sasuke's body feels numb and his heart seems to stop. His beloved brother knows he is betraying his own clan and he stills loves him. _"What is wrong with you, _nii-san_?"_

"Yes, I know everything Sasuke" Itachi chuckles softly at Sasuke's widened eyes. "However, I will stay neutral. I do not worship Madara, but I also do not want to be a part of this revolutionary plan."

Itachi gazes at him and Sasuke wonders what is actually going in his brother's head.

"I am a mere watcher. Otou-san and Okaa-san asked me to look after you and that is exactly what I will do" Itachi smiles again. "This is your war, Sasuke. I will be here for you but I will not kill anyone more that does not deserve it."

"What do you mean, _nii-san_?" Sasuke finally regains his voice. A sudden fear takes over his heart.

"I am leaving Konoha" Itachi says. His eyes gaze at the cherry blossom trees out in the garden. "You will find me in the shadows as your very own spectator."

Sasuke's too frozen by Itachi's words. He cannot move his mouth. He cannot move his body. He cannot even think. _"Why?"_

"This will be our last meeting until everything is over. Your hawk will know how to trace me so you can send me any letters you want" Itachi says quietly, his eyes still looking out of the window.

"_Nii-san_, you just cannot…" Sasuke suddenly gets up and viciously takes Itachi by the collar of his shirt. "You cannot leave me alone; don't you understand?!" Sasuke hisses. "You just cannot…!"

Itachi covers his brother's hands with his own and smiles softly at him once more.

"You have precious friends now. Naruto-kun would give his life for yours and the demon fox inside him will be the greatest ally. Tsunade-san is the best _kunoichi_ in the Land of Fire and her medical _ninjutsu_ will save many lives" Itachi says, looking into Sasuke's glare. "And, of course, our lovely Sakura-chan will forever stay by your side" Itachi smiles when Sasuke hands twitch because of her name. "She is as strong as a mountain and the sweetest girl you will ever find."

Sasuke is at a loss of words. It is too much for such a little time. He sits on his bed, defeated, and Itachi quietly walks to the door.

"_Nii-san_, wait" Sasuke manages to speak but his eyes keep locked on the floor. He feels his brother's eyes on him but he cannot get to face them. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"Only your heart knows the response to your question, Sasuke" Itachi opens the door and looks at a broken Sasuke for the last time, his quiet smile still on his lips. "But always remember that you will never be alone".

* * *

The sun is disappearing in the horizon surrounded by a sea of purple when she hears someone ringing at the _okiya _main door. Tsunade-sama has not yet returned from the war at Sunagakure and no one has scheduled an appointment with her, so it has to be an emergency. Sakura hastily covers herself with her brown robe, hiding her hair inside the hood. Performing a _henge no jutsu_ while some _maiko_ are still awake would raise too many suspicions.

She probably should not be doing this but she hates not helping whoever needs her medical_ ninjutsu_. Her steps are light and she tries not to make any sound while sneaking through the dark _okiya_ corridors.

Sakura opens the front door when the bell rings for the third time and then she finds the face she would have last think about. A grey haired, half masked man dressed in a black robe holds a dying brunette woman covered in blood. He is desperately trying to keep the woman awake but the blood loss is probably too much for her heart and her eyes start closing slowly.

"Some neighbors told me that you got a clinic here. You have to save her, please" The man tries to keep his voice down but Sakura knows he has been crying.

"Follow me", she says.

It is dark enough so the man has not yet recognized her, and Sakura thinks if helping the mercenary who has just tried to kill her is the right thing to do.

* * *

It is already pitch black outside when Sasuke manages to get out of the compound. He cannot bear to stay into his room anymore and his lungs feel better when he breathes deeply the night air. The moon shines bright into the sky but he conceals himself to evade the guards by the main gate. He can only feel comfortable after he finally steps on the streets of Konoha.

"_Itachi is gone."_

Sasuke fights the tears and inwardly scolds himself for being such a brat. _"You are Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. You are a _sharingan _wielder and you will be the Head of the Clan one day so grow the fuck up and be the man everyone expects you to be." _

He grazes his _Kusanagi_ one, two, three times. The _katana_ makes him feel better, kind of reassured. Sasuke still has a war to win and he knows Itachi will still be there for him. _"I am not alone"_.

His steps guide him through the streets to a place he knows really well; the only place he would actually find some comfort in this kind of situation. Sasuke really hates the idea of missing Sakura so much and feeling so vulnerable because of that. But he truly misses her kind green eyes, her soft hands and her sweet smile. He misses her strength and her intelligence. Uchiha Sasuke _fucking _misses his Little Bird.

It has been a month since she confessed to him. She said "I want you, Sasuke" and it somehow warms his heart in a way he has never felt before. It is weird, and awkward, and he does not really know what to tell her. He cannot promise her anything because he is an Uchiha and she is a _geisha_, and he will probably rule his clan or die after all this war. Both ends would end up hurting Sakura and he will just not let it happen.

But now he could not care less about the future. He just needs to see her because she seems to be the only human thing in this cruel and twisted _shinobi _world they live in.

Sasuke swiftly climbs the wall and jumps inside Sakura's garden. She is not sitting on the porch, which is actually _odd_. She likes to let her feet on the wet grass and look at the moon reflecting on the small pond. He realizes now that the _okiya _is completely silent. Sakura's pupils must be sleeping and Tsunade is still returning from Suna.

However, something feels kind off and, as much as Sasuke hates being nosy, he silently tries to slide the bamboo door that keeps Sakura's bedroom closed.

There she is, tangled in some white sheets, sleeping peacefully on her _futon_. Sasuke suddenly feels overwhelmed by the pure aura that surround her slim figure. Her eyes are closed and her long, pink hair is spilled over the pillow.

Sasuke quietly sits down and lowers his face until his nose almost grazes hers. _"Why are you so perfect yet so fragile?"_ His hands caress her cheeks and he feels her warmth under his callous fingers. _"I do not deserve you." _

"Sasuke-kun", she mutters and slightly opens her sleepy eyes.

He is then ready to put her under his _genjutsu_, but Sakura suddenly wraps her arms around him.

"Stay with me just for tonight", she pleads and he has never seen such a beautiful face in his whole life. "Please, Sasuke-kun."

He tries to focus his mind but her lips are so pink and her eyes are so green that he finally gives in. Sasuke lays next to her and she lets him get into her _futon_. Sakura then takes his face between her hands and they kiss sweetly while he pulls her into his arms.

They are two broken people; two kids who keep fighting every day to stay alive. Two souls who survive in a world of chaos and maybe that is what keeps them so close. Only Sasuke can save Sakura; only Sakura can heal Sasuke.

And he kisses her again, and again, and again. And he feels her tongue playing with his; her legs wrapping around him. And he touches every curve of her pale body, wondering why he has never done it before. And his manhood feels like exploding when she moans so softly every time he caresses her core.

He keeps devouring her until he feels the wetness of her cheeks

Sakura is crying and hugging him like he is her only lifesaving.

"What is wrong, Little Bird?" He mutters after catching his breath,

Sakura sobs and looks at him. Her eyes are waterlogged by sorrow but she is still so beautiful even when she is sad.

"I am not your Little Bird anymore."

* * *

Sakura knows he is gone even before she wakes up. Sasuke left long before dawn and his side of the _futon_ is already cold. She cannot blame him because he has his own responsibilities, but she feels so alone again.

Her body still has his fingerprints –every place he caressed feels hot when Sakura remembers the night. Even if she ended up crying, even if her heart could not be entirely healed by his lips, it was perfect.

Tsunade is yelling angrily at the _maiko_. She probably returned a while ago from Suna. Sakura's eyes suddenly get watery again. How is she going to confront her Okaa-san about what the mercenary told her the previous night? Should she even try to dig more into the truth?

Sakura has been lied to about her true identity but now she knows why Madara is after her. Kakashi –the white haired mercenary- told her after she saved his lover's life.

"_Only a true descendant of Senju Hashirama could be able to heal his body without any jutsu. Only Tsunade's nephew would be Madara's precious prey", Kakashi said before leaving the clinic. "I will no longer try to kill you. You healed Rin, and that is more than enough for me to respect you. But there are still enemies out there. I am not the only mercenary in Konoha and others will try to gain Madara's favor." He mysteriously gazed at her. "Leave this city before the cursed clan ends your life."_

_And then, with a single jump, he disappeared into the night._


End file.
